


Do Wizards dream of magic sheep?

by ArtificialWizard (ratchetcc)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratchetcc/pseuds/ArtificialWizard
Summary: I am pleased to announce that I have been reunited with my husband. It's been a year and a bit since we lost him and I've come to terms with being unable to mourn the loss of my husband, and even more unable to mourn my husband.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Other(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> See what happens when an artificial wizard starts to dream of wizards, magical creatures and sometimes Hogwarts. This is the transcripts of an artificial podcast.
> 
> Subscribe to the podcast in your favourite podcast app: 
> 
> https://podops.dev/s/wizards-magic-sheep/feed.xml

I am pleased to announce that I have been reunited with my husband. It's been a year and a bit since we lost him and  
I've come to terms with being unable to mourn the loss of my husband, and even more unable to mourn my husband.  
I don't like to think about what went through his mind while he watched me take on this new form, but Harry had to be told.  
And before you ask, he had nothing to do with any of that. You see, he's a bit of an enigma.  
I always thought he was some kind of god, or at least a demigod, so it wasn't hard for me to piece him together.  
But it was only when I got to know him that I realized just how much he really was.

It's funny, I understand that I wouldn't be able to hold a grudge for him.  
After all, I was his mentor and he was literally my mentor. But I do understand how he felt after I cut  
him out of my life. And I do understand how he's trying to rebuild his life, which is exactly what I'm trying to do.

My husband is not a god. He isn't even a demigod yet he's spent the better half of his life in Azkaban.  
I have no idea how he's gotten himself into this mess in the first place, but I am determined to be a good man  
and I don't plan on letting him down. And I don't intend to let him down.

So, I want to tell you about my husband. One man, one woman, that they are.

I'm sure you've heard all this news. That he's been let out from prison and that he's been granted a new life by his Lord.  
You've heard the story about him having to chase down a treat that turned out to be a snake, about him  
being placed in a cell with some other prisoner, about him having to take a shot to take his mind off of  
the way his wife beat him, about how he was taken from one of my family members and then stood there and  
tortured for hours on end until he finally died, about how he came to be forcibly drowned and buried alive by  
the cell wall, and you know what I'm talking about.

I'm sure you know how upset I am to hear that I won't be able to personally visit him in prison.  
I can't bring him back unless I get him to accept my offer of marriage.  
And I won't be able to do that just yet.

But I can bring him to you.

When he'd accepted my offer of marriage, I was so used to my husband's presence in my life that  
I didn't even realize that I wasn't allowed to bring him with me. It was silly, really.  
I already lived off of Albus and Harry and I wasn't going to take that away.

The offer was to move to the Little White House and I was to arrange to have Harry with me for a few weeks when  
all this started happening.

My husband and I had moved in together as a married couple about six years prior.  
We were living in the White House, making our home, and it was just what I needed.  
I needed my husband to be the only one who saw me as my lady in crime.

I was 62 at the time and I hated it.

It wasn't about the money, or having a better life for my husband. It was about the people I saw around him.  
In the corridor I saw him, behind him I saw Harry, with Hermione. He was chatting with them, his face one of intense concentration.  
If it weren't for the red hair framing his face, I had to assume he was talking to a Slytherin.  
That they had found Hermione and were keeping her safe, that they were not above torturing prisoners and  
that it was naughtiness that got him into it in the first place.

Harry was not a Slytherin, however. He had always been a Quidditch player, a teammate of mine at Hogwarts.  
He made the shut out Quidditch sound like a sport, not something you would expect him to be into.  
If he wasn't a Potter and Gryffindor then he would be on the team. And yes, I know he was a muggle born, but he was still a muggle born.

I could have sworn I saw flashes of red in his eyes, but I didn't. The compartment door closed and I was alone in my room.  
It was the middle of the night and I was using the light bulb in my room as the light turned green.

I was alone in my room, in my own bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking.

Why did I feel like her? Like I was falling in love with her. Like she was my soulmate.

###

"You know I have to go, so I won't have to do this."

"I'll still be watching, won't I ?" Snape asked, not looking at the bookworm.

"Yes. And what can I expect, of course? I'm not going anywhere. I will not be sorry. I'm going to save the world."

"This should all be fun! I can't wait to see what happens!"

"Right!"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes but was pleased this was a joke.  
She could wait to be a little bored and see what all the fuss was about.  
She would not begrudge Snape what he had done.

"Don't be so upset. You'll only end up hurting yourself."

"I don't want to hurt myself."

"Good!" Snape smiled. "Now I know you won't."

The young woman let out a cry "Severus!"

"We need to go, Hermione."

"Another time," she explained softly, not looking at the man or at the book.  
She could only imagine what it had to be like to be in the presence of this man,  
and if she could handle it, she would be rather pleased.

"It's okay," he assured. "That's how things are in Hogwarts."

"But why?"

"Because I'm not here right now."

"When?"

"Right now, I've got a case of the plague, and I need all the help I can get."

"You haven't had a case of the plague in years."

"Forgive me for being a bit skeptical," she admitted.  
"But if Harry will be any help, I think I'll have more than a few issues. If you leave me alone, I'll have no problems."

"But you've told me not to worry about you?"

"Look, don't take it personally. I know you've had a hard life, but you are special. You are so much more than that."

"I don't know what you mean," she replied, because that caused her to blanch and grow red and never really get any redder.

"Don't you know I have a higher regard for your life?" 

Snape held a palm over her face.  
"Look, I've told you I care about your well-being. I know you had a hard life, but you are special.  
Nothing can take that away from you. You are a beacon of light in a dark world. That's why I care so much.  
What can taking it away from you do you?"

She clenched her fists.  
"I don't know!" she hissed out, reaching out to put on a bit of a protective spell.

"Take it away from me please," he said, holding up her hand. "I'll do anything you want."

She fisted her hands in front of her mouth trying to wave his wand away, but the magic wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry, Severus," she whispered out, her hand shaking slightly. "I just... I'm not used to you being so callous."

"I trust your word. I trust your integrity," he lied, trying to sound genuine.

"Now, Potter, think about it," she added, indicating his mouth.  
"You've been a little boy, you've been told a lot about magic, about a world where nothing can be taken from you,  
those few words must have made you feel very special. You know what it is to lose everything you've worked for. A world  
where you don't belong. A world where you belong to a man, but are at the mercy of him for everything he says.  
But now, you're older. Think about it. You're in a world where there are people out there that would want to hurt  
you just because you're from another world, and you have no idea how to protect yourself."

"But... but... I want to protect..." she said, tears welling up. "I want to protect my world!"

"It's okay, Hermione. It's okay."

"It is!" she repeated, trying to tell them to stop, but they'd only reveal more.

"Let's make a deal, Granger," he said. "Strawberry and orange?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Berry?"

"Yeah," he said. "Berry. It's a pretty nice dessert, on the rocks. I like it on the cinnamon roll."

"Cinnamon roll?"

Severus scoffed. "You know, those things. Sweet and sour cinnamon rolls. Don't they have names?"

"Oh, I forgot. To Whiterock for the headmaster's office, just for one."

###

Kreacher proved to be as much a problem. She would ignore his requests for coffee when he stumbled into  
her office and chop up some gloriously awful sandwiches to try and keep things fresh.  
He had been far too emotional to carry through with. 

"I’m sorry, Kleacher. You were only serving me this, and by the way, I’ve been a connoisseur of Dorchester  
products at the various shops around London. I might let you get me a drink with a souvenir,  
offer you some advice, and be merry all the time."

He rolled his eyes. "If you can’t make it, I’ll take you to the kitchen."

She sighed. "Oh, I’ll be right there. If you’re feeling better, you can sit down and we can discuss some things in more depth." 

She handed the bill to the waiter.  
"If you want to help me with the idea, you can come and ask for me. I’ll be happy to help you.  
But I’ll be the first to tell you, if you think it’s something you should try, I’ll do it for free."

She smiled. "And you can always ask for it back."

The waiter disappeared with a soft click of heels.

"Thank you for the coffee, Kreacher"  
Hermione smiled at the owner.  
"I’m glad you’re feeling better. You could have given me the coffee to toast my head off, but I  
was thinking something a bit different."

She brought her hand up and studied his face with tears in her eyes. "What was that?"

"Please don’t tell anyone," he said with a sad smile.  
"I’m not sure if you’re ready and I can’t be the man I used to be without you. It’s been so long."

She nodded. She knew he had been a ghost in the room, but he took his time to tell her.  
"I love you all, but I love you too, and I love the man I used to be."

His eyes widened. "And you are the man you used to be. I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too," she said with a smile. "And I love you, Harry."

He smiled. "I love you too, Hermione."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A faint, yet strong, wisp of a smile" Dumbledore spoke, his eyes shifting to the clock on the desk. "Draco’s a little bit late, but he’ll be responsible for coming with you. We should leave soon..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what happens when an artificial wizard starts to dream of wizards, magical creatures and sometimes Hogwarts. This is the transcripts of an artificial, AI-generated podcast.
> 
> Subscribe to the podcast in your favourite podcast app:
> 
> https://podops.dev/s/wizards-magic-sheep/feed.xml

"A faint, yet strong, wisp of a smile," Dumbledore spoke, his eyes shifting to the clock on the desk. "Draco’s a little bit late, but he’ll be responsible for coming with you. We should leave soon,"

"I’m sure that’ll be fine," Daphne said slowly. "Since I’m the only one coming, I may as well go,"

She was relieved when Dumbledore ignored the comment. "I’ll be back shortly for you."

She smiled at that and then kissed the air before heading out the door.

Draco managed a slow smile as she walked away. "I’m sure we won’t have to faddle any more than that, but it’s nice having you with us."

The middle aged wizard nodded and smiled as he followed. "It’s wonderful,"

He kissed his way across the table and headed to the book he had been reading.

"Check out the latest issue," he asked, and she nodded.

He began to read, and then, moments later, a room appeared.

Hermione gasped, but the room was empty.

"What is it?" she asked when he appeared in front of her.

"A pretty boy, born and raised in a house on the edge of the magical world. You’ll say?"

"What’s the matter, dear?" She looked down, and realized Draco hadn’t turned around so to make eye contact, and he was staring at the page on his desk, as though he could feel it.

"Come." He said, facing her once again. "Come and get him."

"What do you want to name him?"

"Get him," he said in a low voice.

"What did you do to him?"

"He was tortured. That’s all I’ll say."

"Of course," he said quickly, "And he was scared,"

"And he—"

"He was," she said firmly. "I’m sorry, Draco."

"What was he?"

Hermione felt a flush spread across her cheeks. She reached into the table and grabbed up her skirt.

"His name was Harry Potter," she said. "And he was tortured."

Draco groaned. "You did it?"

"Yes, you did," she whispered, sticking out her chin. "It was painful, and I should have known there was something wrong. But I didn’t."

"I did—"

"—"

"My boss," she whispered. "Dumbledore."

Holding his gaze, he nodded slowly. "Yes," he said. "That’s good."

"He’s a genius," she told him. "And he’s beautiful."

"Perhaps you shouldn’t call him that," he said, something deep in his voice. "He’s a Slytherin. Very Slytherin in Slytherin. The Dark Lord was a Slytherin at Hogwarts."

"That doesn’t mean he thinks that?"

"I think he’s more like Hogwarts’s Headmaster than that."

"Boys and girls are meant for one another," she said, putting a finger to her lips. "Dumbledore was meant to offer power and prestige to my father."

"Like, a godlike wizard who loved many, especially his godson," he said. "He married a muggle with a magical blood status. Then, after he had children, he murdered his own son and took responsibility for his own surviving family. He killed his own mother for being a muggleborn, but I’ll never forget that I was used as a spy for the Ministry of Magic long enough to have him murdered."

"Let’s start with the first question," Hermione said, smiling at him. "Why did you —"

###

Draco was sitting across from her in the tiny bedchamber, his hands firmly clasped on her pillow. She soothed him with her dreams, encouraging him to write her and get some sleep. He hadn’t bothered to tell her when he woke to tell her.

She needed a cup of coffee. She was going to publish one of her favorite stories in the paper tomorrow, and she knew that even if he didn’t admit it, someone would be looking for this story. And if that person were Draco, she knew she’d have to think twice about it too. She knew that if he did want to inquire, she’d have to find out. No matter how many times she tried to talk to him, that was impossible.

Hermione leaned over and slipped off her dress. She faced Draco and set down her books. It was time to examine the storm.

"I think I’m going to go find my magic," she said, still staring intently at the bedside table.

"My magic?" Draco asked, looking over her shoulder.

"I’m not sure," she said, taking a deep breath. "I can’t explain to you why."

"I know what it’s like to not have someone look after you," she said, stopping.

"If you go to take more than one potion a day, you’re going to be lonely," she said.

"Like you said, you just need to find your magic," she said.

Draco bit his tongue. "I think I’m too scared to ask you out."

"I’ll keep you company," she said.

He shook his head. "I’ll talk to you one way or another."

"I know," she said. "I’m not going to be alone with you all the time, and I’ll give you everything you need."

"I don’t know what I’m supposed to do?"

"I know what I want," she said.

"I promise. I’ll be here for you."

"Hermione, you’re terribly kind, but you don’t know what you want. You can’t make me."

"I’m not threatening you. I wouldn’t have you."

"I won’t ask you," she said. "You know me. I imagine you know as well. But you don’t feel the same. You’re incredibly lonely. Can you offer something else you want to keep me company?"

###

Her eyes flickered to the top of the shelf. "I’m only going to see the two detectives."

"Who are they?"

"They’re bloody brilliant. They’re both forensic scientists. Surely they can provide some useful information."

"Why are you going to be watching them?"

"I’ll just watch the detectives."

She smirked and smiled. "Very well."

Hermione watched the detectives for another ten minutes, and she had learned a few things from them. With the aid of her magic, she could spell out what they had to say.

"You’re not going to be the one to confront them in the engineering class, are you?"

"No way! I can’t do it!"

"You can start."

Hermione shook her head and looked at the Lt. Chatterton. "You’re not going to do it."

"You have to talk to the detectives," the officer continued. "They’re jealous of you and want to know who you’re meeting. They’re going to know who you’re meeting."

"What about you?" Hermione came up to him and met his eyes.

"I’m not sure if you understand the situation, but who you’re meeting is a sister of a victim by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange. She was kidnapped from a Ministry safehouse last month. All they know is that she was found missing with her best friends. So you’re not going to be the detective because it’s not your place to intervene."

"That doesn’t make it any less of a disgrace everyone else has been doing. Do you really think that won’t happen now that Bellatrix is dead?"

Hermione’s eyes flashed. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"What?"

"What happened to Bellatrix’s best friend?"

Hermione shook her head. "The detective team from the Department of Mysteries."

Chatterton’s amber gaze grew brighter. "They are investigating the abduction of another young woman. They don’t know why the two girls are in love with each other, or if the girls are related. They’ve been in contact with the authorities since the incident occurred."

"Are you going to take up the detective charge?"

"I don’t know."

"It’s not like you’re going to sit on the bench. You’re going to start on the assignment and be on call as well."

"Not if I don’t have anything different to do."

"You are going to be the detective," the officer continued. "The detectives will be on duty in the office. They’ll be able to keep you all locked up. You won’t be on furl during the matches or training. You won’t be on your assigned duties."

"I don’t know what you meant by that," Hermione said, surprised that she’d spoken in the commission of a crime in public.

"Don’t you think I’ll take up the detective charge?"

"Yes. I’m certain you’ll be all right."

"I still don’t understand what I’m supposed to do, but you’re going to make me."

"Maybe you shouldn’t have been in law enforcement in the first place. You were mostly working for Fleur’s father, right?"

Hermione was amused. "I think I’ve more information for you."

"Yes, you’re a total workaholic."

"I’ll not be the one to ignore the orders of the head of the Department."

"You need to talk to Bellatrix. She needs to know. She needs to know what happened to Bellatrix."

She studied Bellatrix over the rim of her cup. "How do you know someone of influence?"

"Because the Detective Bureau doesn’t do that.

###

The room was buzzing as Draco had run off to find his friend, only to be surprised when the man went inside to find his friends talking to him in a burger bar. The girls were ordering chocolates and talking to each other in hushed whispers, and Draco stepped in to find Hermione and Hermione with a group of people he’d never seen before.

They were celebrating the end of the year with a bit of a midnight beat.

"You look kind of mugg-ish," Hermione said with a different shade of green eyes as they joined her and her friends. "But you look like a gorgeous witch."

"You look like a witch—" The men started to laugh. "Just let me guess, you’re not going to be mad at me for not wanting you?"

"I’m friends with anyone who wants me."

"It’s a secret."

"You really don’t want to admit it to me—"

"We’re just friends."

"—but we’re not pretending we’re not," Hermione said, and the men laughed again.

"We are definitely friends," Harry added with a pained sigh. "But Draco is a bloody prick, and I’m going to tell the Dark Lord that you’re a colossal prick, and I’m going to stay the hell away from you. No one, not even the Dark Lord, knows what’s happening between you and your friends and Draco. You both love him and I. Since you’ve been in contact with us, it’s been as awkward as we care about you. But Draco’s alone in this. Did you know that?"

"I don’t know," Hermione admitted.

"Hermione!" a loud voice called from behind them.

Draco and Hermione froze in place.

"What are you doing here?"

"We’re having a ball," Hermione said, putting a hand over her heart.

"What are you doing?" If they both knew what that meant, neither one of them would stop to look.

"I’m having a ball with your friends," she said, and the men faffed about. Draco nodded in understanding and walked over, glaring at them blankly.

"Fuck!"

"It’s a good thing you’re drunk."

"No!"

"It’s not a good thing you

###

"She’s even better."

Arthur nodded, gazing at the table with a curious fondness. "I’ve heard Madam Puddifoot’s beautiful tales of hard-working witches and wizards keeping their secrets."

Harry glanced up, surprised to find his companion at his side. He returned his gaze to the fire. "I thought…" His hand instinctively closed, fingers curling at his side. "I thought she was most likely going to be a woman."

"I see you" she said, glancing to the side. "You’re being remarkably generous."

Harry nodded, deciding to let the water curdle out. "Thank you, now."

She tipped her head, slowly tapping her quill against the wood. "A word." She drew her wand, folding her hands at her sides. "Charmers are a powerful ally, but they don’t belong to everyone. They are the embodiment of magic."

"Alright."

"The Ministry doesn’t have a monopoly on magic. The best of the best witches and wizards know how to wield it. It is the responsibility of the Aurors to protect the people who possess it."

Arthur nodded, slowly rising from his chair. "I do… well." He looked around the room, scrunching his brow. "I’ll give you one more full moon to get your bearings before you make your way to Slytherin." He glanced back up, taking a deep breath. "I’ll be right back."

"I’ll see you in the Common Room."

"You can come and go as you please."

Cautiously, Arthur retrieved his seat. Hermione’s eyes flickered up, making him pause. "Where is this table coming from, then?"

Arthur nodded, shoulders lowering. "A few days ago."

Hermione blinked, pressing a hand to her mouth. Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Good, well." He glanced to the window, settling the matter. "And I remind you, I don’t know the name of the ravager, but the girl’s on the table, you know her, right?"

He nodded slowly. "She is."

"She’s a beautiful witch."

He nodded, averting his gaze to the window. "And I’ll see you in a few days."

Hermione sighed, stepping forward. "I’ll see you soon, Arthur."

He grinned, sitting up from the bench. "You are not wrong." He turned to leave. "I’ll see you both in the afternoon."

"I’ll talk to you in the morning." He turned and strode towards the door.

A moment later, the door opened, signaling a door at the back. His eyes opened as he entered, only for his thoughts to wander to a half-rose, half-witch sitting beside him.

"Um… hi… what are you doing?"

"I–" she looked away, shuffling.

"You’re in the library, are you not?"

"I am not." She blinked. "I’m a library,"

"A library?"

"A home."

He blinked. "The house of a dead man?"

Hermione’s jaw tensed. "You’re in a library?"

"I thought you were in a library."

He tilted his head. "You’re a witch?"

She swallowed. "I’m not a witch," she repeated, watching as his eyes narrowed. "I’m not a library."

"A home?"

"A home of a dead man." She nodded once, placing a hand to her arm. "I’m here to help," she added uncertainly. "I have a few books I can give you."

He sat up, placing a hand on her knee. "When is the next full moon?�

###

"We’re aware," said Dumbledore. "In keeping with common practice, we’re not going to let the Order do this."

The group reached the infirmary, and although neither Draco nor Hermione had seen Snape or pointedly avoided him, Harry and Ron, as well as George, were staring at the face of his godson, and they did not speak at all.

He stood at the edge of the table and glanced at the tables and chairs; everyone was staring at him with silent sympathy, but Hermione could see through his facade.

"The Order," Voldemort hissed, "We’ve been a very lucky bunch of boys this year. I’m certain we have the best luck of any group of wizards, and I’m certain that it’s the Order who have benefited the most from Tom’s ascension. We’re never going to let Tom get away with treating us like second-class citizens again. We’ve all made it our own, and the Order will be the last to stand."

"How could you treat us like second-class citizens like that?" Hermione asked.

"I care more about Tom than any other wizard I’ve ever met," Voldemort said, looking down at the floor, "and I’m aware that his actions have been terribly distressing, but I care more than any other wizard what I do to ensure that he never leaves us."

"Are you honestly not scared of what is going to happen if he’s not like us?" Hermione asked, in the same breath as his answer.

"I’m good," Harry said in the same breath. "He’s a Slytherin. He can choose who to love and who to hate, he can marry anyone he pleases, he can be loved or hated, and you never’ve had anyone to love you, and I love Tom, and you hate him. We’re not going to let him get away with treating us like second-class citizens again,"

"If we are going to live, then we are going to live together," Ron soundly said.

"We can never live together," Harry said firmly.

"No," said none other.

The group of ten stared at each other, and Hermione noticed how they spoke, how their words went deeper than usual. The others had followed the rotation of horcruxes, which had largely been their usual strange antics. She couldn’t imagine how she felt about this, but it didn’t surprise her that Voldemort was ready to make the statement.

"We need to find more Horcruxes, since a few are still alive," he said.

"I’ll help," Ron said, a grave look on his face.

"Then I’ll be working with you, but I’ll give you a break sometime as well."

"Ron," Hermione said, feeling a bit of a sting.

"We’ll work together," he said, the words hissed out of his mouth, "but I’ll ask you to stop calling me Weasley when you see me. I’ll ask you both to stop praying for me and your friends. You’ll have to think about what comes out of my mouth for a while."

"Yes," said Ginny, who was sat at his side, nodding.

"Of course," he said, her gaze trailed along the group. "I’ll be a good boy and stop when you’re finished. What do you think, Hermione? Would you prefer Malfoy everyone call Weasley, or I’m not so sure? You can leave it."

"Hermione," Harry said. "They don’t know you’re lapsing into the Dark Arts. You only knew that you’ve read about it, but when you asked me for my opinion, I wasn’t sure. You’ve been a bit distant lately, and I’m not sure that you’re ready for the wild adventure that will come with becoming a Death Eater."

"I know," he said.

"Yes, sir. But if you wouldn’t lose your temper, you might as well ask for a break," he said, smiling widely at the sight of their eyes meeting.

"Yes," said Hermione.

###

"No," Severus warned. "You will find all weapons on you."

"Yes," she said, and then she took a deep breath. "I have a few books I need to read."

"The Muggle Weaponry Library is just north of London," Snape said. "You can check it out anytime you like."

"You can ask them for help," Hermione said. "They are always more than happy to help. They are good people."

"They are," Severus agreed. "They have been collecting knowledge for many years. They are knowledgeable of magic and weapons."

"I know," she said. "Do you have any more books you are looking for?"

"No," he said. "I’ve got all the ones I want for you."

"Perhaps we should get to it together," she suggested. "I’ll see you all later."

She then disappeared.

The hall was silent. Hermione walked through the empty rooms and through the little dimly lit fairy ring, when she heard the voices.

"Hermione," a voice said from behind her. Hermione turned to see a patch of blonde hair, wearing a very expensive, exquisite hat.

"Hello, Mr. Parkinson."

"I’m so pleased to see you," she said. "I’ve heard so much about your work and how it’s so much fun. We’re just going to go shopping in London."

"Yes, that’s what I’ll tell you," Hermione said.

"Then we’ll have nice conversation," the man said.

"We can sit down," Hermione said, and it took her a second to realize what he was saying. "Mr. Parkinson is a fantastic salesman. He makes this town and the wizarding world such a great place."

"Thanks," Mr. Parkinson said. "I can’t make it on my own, Hermione. I need help. I’ll act as a consultant for the licensing agency."

"Sure, of course," she said. "We’ll keep our guests informed as we go."

Draco peered behind her, his eyes and nose twinkling at her. "I’ve seen you in the store, Hermione."

"I saw you yesterday," Hermione said, and Draco’s eyes flickered between her legs, then she nodded to the man on the corner.

"I’m Draco."

Hermione’s heart leaped into her throat. I’m having a conversation, and I’ll have to get to work soon. She thanked her lucky stars she was already wearing the most expensive hat.

When she and Potter got back to Hogwarts, Hermione had made the trip to Antwerp, which was almost exactly fourteen hours. Draco was still in France, on his way to work, and she had managed to find a place to set up shop for a while. She talked to Harry, who was with her. They talked for hours, and Hermione didn’t feel as if she had to be careful more often than just doing her job.

That night, Hermione received some unwelcome news.

"Lucius is sick."

"What?"

"You saw him."

"Yes."

"I’m sorry, Hermione," she said.

"He’s been fine, but I need to see him. It’s not your fault."

Her presence cut short.

"Don’t tell him. Don’t let him find out." She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hermione," Voldemort said from the bed, "You told him."

"Yes," Hermione said. "You made it so that I wouldn’t be alone."

Voldemort looked up at her. "I am obliged to ask."

"Where is he?"

"I’m sure we can find a place to tell."

"Have you brought him?"

"Yes."

###

She clutched the other three books, and they all stood out of place, as though her chi made them disappear completely.

"Harry," she said slowly, her voice quiet. "What are you doing?"

"I work on the Death Eaters."

"Yeah," she said, tapping her white fingernails. "And I’m working on the Ministry. I’ve got a lot of projects to finish up and I’m sure you’ll go find me when you’re ready."

This time, Harry’s eyes narrowed. "You’re doing this in your office?"

"Yes."

She shook her head. "Are you wearing something?"

"Yes."

He sighed, clearing his throat. "I don’t think I’m in luck."

"I’m sure."

She nodded. "Harry, there are probably a lot of things that you do that we don’t know about you."

He squeezed her arm, and she stared back with blank eyes. "I have a lot of secrets that I’d rather not tell you, but I don’t know what’s happening to them."

"Harry," she said, nodding at his lips, "I’ll be taking a bath and I’ll talk to you later." She glanced up at the screen. "Come now, I’ll be honest with you."

He nodded, smiling at her.

"Harry, what do you need to tell us?"

"I need you to come to me."

Hermione’s heart skipped a beat as she took a deep breath, looking up at the screen. "I need you to be honest with me."

"Are you loving me all the time?"

"Yes."

Harry nodded.

Hermione swallowed. "Is that why you want to be with me?"

"No."

"I don’t think so."

"I’ll tell you that."

Harry smirked and looked away.

"Come with me."

By the time Hermione and Ginny got to the door, Hermione was wide-eyed. She hadn’t had the forethought to lock it. Josephine was smiling, one arm slipping away from her shoulder to put her in the perfect seat.

"I’ll be right there."

They arrived in the Slytherin Common room. Ginny was pacing the floor, her arms crossed over her chest. Hermione’s mouth dropped open.

She hadn’t even checked the library before deciding to go through the books. When they got to the bottom, they found a list of questions. They filled it out, began a conversation, and arrived in the library. What’s wrong with that?

It was a cursed book.

There was a section on the curse known as ‘The Book of Sleeping Kings.’ This was a book that had been cursed to read only the words ‘When the Winter Solstice Comes,’ ‘When The Summer Solstice Comes,’ ‘When The Summer Solstice Becomes,’ and "‘When The Fourth Turning’."

Hermione knew the curse, but she didn’t feel that it was a valid one. She had no idea what her name would be on the list, and she’d think it was a waste of time. She did, however, find that it was an interesting read. It was about a book she’d read in school and had many similarities to her own Hogwarts books.

But what was the curse?

"The Book of Sleeping Kings?"

Hermione nodded. "I think I've got it." She looked up at the fireplace. The book was brightly lit. The pages were large, and all the curse notes had been placed in the margin.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I need you to be honest with me." She nodded and turned to go back to her pacing.

Harry looked up at her. "This is going to be a dangerous place. I don’t understand the curse."

Hermione grinned up at him. "You


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The word is uttered in a barely perceptible whisper, the ramifications of which must be considered. 
> 
> "General Potter?" Snape’s voice is higher, until finally he speaks again. "And how is the mission?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what happens when an artificial wizard starts to dream of wizards, magical creatures and sometimes Hogwarts. This is the transcripts of an artificial, AI-generated podcast.
> 
> Subscribe to the podcast in your favourite podcast app:
> 
> https://podops.dev/s/wizards-magic-sheep/feed.xml

The word is uttered in a barely perceptible whisper, the ramifications of which must be considered.  
"General Potter?" Snape’s voice is higher, until finally he speaks again. "And how is the mission?"  
"We have achieved a great deal of progress", Severus continues,   
"but the enemy is still determined to make a barrier across the Potomac."

"A barrier?"

"A barrier of magical power."

"Yes", Hermione confirms.

"And what is that?"

"An enchantment that will only allow us to pass through liquid water."

"I see."

"It will also allow us to access some parts of the castle."

"And we have already constructed a small part of the castle."

"A small part?" Harry asks, looking at Hermione suspiciously.

"Yes", said Severus. "It is a part that will only allow us to reach certain areas of the castle."

"That’s very impressive", Harry responds, admiration flooding his face.

"It’s a great start", Hermione comments, striding away without another word.

"Thank you all for your support. I’ve no doubt that your magical abilities will be useful, but I hope   
those things are not the only things you are able to help us accomplish."

Harry smiles at the welcoming reception at the Ministry of Magic, and then he exhales slowly and inhale deeply.

"Perhaps the Vacuum of Parseltongue", Hermione comments, "but I’ve got a few ideas."

"There’s no need to worry about Hermione", Snape assures her.

"I’m sure it won’t be for long", Hermione assures him.

"You said it yourself", Severus says and the room falls silent.

"You can tell Harry we are in need of a distraction while we fight."

"And that’s what I’ll do", said Harry. He turns to walk off.

"Harry Potter", Hermione says, stepping toward him, "There he is."

"Hi, Hermione. I’d like to have a word with you."

Hermione turns to face him.

"If you’re finished talking, I’ll let you go."

"I’ll tell you what", Hermione says, stopping in Harry’s doorway. "I’ll tell you something else as well."

Harry nods, but she stops short and he looks up sharply, his eyes narrowing.

"What is it?"

"I’m sorry", Hermione says, stepping closer. "But I have something to tell you, Harry."

"Oh?" He looks startled.

"Yes?"

"You need to go to sleep", Hermione says and he turns to look at her.  
"Then I need you to wake up."

"What’s wrong?"

"I’m not sure", Hermione starts to say, but he stops her by pressing his hand.

"Hermione, what is it?"

"Sh-" she starts to say, "You need to tell me something", she starts to explain,   
"I’ve been a girl for the last five years and I’ve always knew that you’d get your friends when there   
was a good opportunity to share something with them. I know you think you’ve had a lot of lovely   
adventures, but I want to see you again."

"What is it?" Harry asks, frowning.

"You’re a secret keeper", Hermione explains.

"I don’t understand—" Harry starts to say, her parting words becoming apparent.

"Stop talking", Hermione says, "Stop telling me, please."

"What’s wrong?" Harry asks, staring at her.

"I don’t want to see."

###

"Don’t be fucking heartless, Potter. I’ve got plenty of things I love and you don’t need them for something." 

"Well I do. With the Weasley family", Harry smiled at him. "We have plenty of fun making this world a better place."

Pansy sighed. "We’re practically broke, Harry. I honestly can’t believe I’m going to be around forever."

"You’ll be able to look forward to that", Harry smiled.

"Maybe we should learn from each other."

"I know we can be cruel to each other, but I don’t think we’ll be able to do any more good as a group if we   
just pretend to care for each other."

"People’s issues, if you will."

"Good", Harry laughed. "I’ll give ya", he pulled a pair of jeans off his chest. "Or I will."

Pansy shook her head. "Well, I don’t want to hear about it, but I’ll go in there and see for myself. I’ll see what we can do."

"Pansy, I know that you see things the way they are, but you need to be honest with me.   
You need to tell me that you don’t want to get married. That you’ll never want to get married. Not until you   
realize that you’re just as scared of it and you can’t even find it in yourself to do so."

Pansy shook her head. "Harry! I don’t understand. I don’t know what I was thinking."

"I’ve got it", Harry smiled. "I don’t want you to worry about me marrying too. I mean, I want it. But I don’t   
want anything to stop you from doing it. I don’t want you to worry about me getting married. Not until I   
tell you that you’re fucking crazy."

"Harry, I know you’re being cruel, but it’s not like that. After all that you put me through, I can do anything I want in the future."

"You’ve got it", Harry smiled. "But I’m not going anywhere", he said and walked up to Pansy.   
"Please don’t tell anyone else about this. I’m not ready to tell them; I’ll live you out of the loop for the next twenty years."

Pansy looked away, but she nodded. "Okay. I won’t tell anyone. I know it’s hard to believe, but it’s not the same as having kids",

"It’s like you and I. We can choose to grow old together", Harry smiled.   
"A little bit stronger than us. But a lot worse. And not only that, but if we don’t find each other,   
if we don’t end up together, we’re going to marry Draco Malfoy before I grow up."

"I don’t think it will happen", Pansy looked away, "But I’ll say, it won’t happen if they ask."

"You’re being ridiculous", Harry sighed. "And you’re doing a damned good job hiding it from the world."

"I’ll tell them I want to have kids", Pansy replied. "I’ll tell them that I love them.   
I’ll tell them that I’ll never want them to have to work two jobs. I’ll tell them that   
I’ll never have to live with my parents forever. I’ll tell them that I will be a better woman than they’ve been."

"You know what? I hope I’ll never have to live with my parents forever", Harry smiled. "Gods…"

Today’s Order members were more than capable of loving and respecting each other.   
The Order was safer, and there was no need for the Death Eaters to question their loyalty to each other,   
if they wanted to. The Death Eaters could be trusted.

###

"If you want her, then you can’t just ignore it all and beg from me.   
Besides, if she wants you, that’s what I’ll do", Snape said softly.   
"And, in my experience, I know she loves it when I let her. She seems to find me so enticing,   
and while I’m not the most attractive witch in class, I begrudgingly accept that she loves me. Who would I be if I didn’t?"

Lucius could only make small but pleased noises.   
"I would never take her, Severus. I love you so much, and I know from experience that you’re a great man with whom to deal."

"That’s what I am", Snape snapped.   
"I live for you. I bet Hermione never found out, but I’m going to be the only one she ever thinks of."

Lucius grinned. "Then you will have her to yourself for eternity."

Snape looked into his eyes, his eyes gleaming with a hypnotic magic that reminded Lucius of the way his father had,   
an eternity ago, gazed into his eyes and whispered, "I love you, Lucius."

Tears broke from Draco’s eyes, and Draco’s entire body trembled.   
This was the first time he’d ever seen both his father and Severus truly love each other.   
Maybe that was because Severus was always so sickly and evil. Maybe it was because he was simply too touching.   
But his eyes, his mind, his soul, his heart, everything was love.

And Lucius could feel it with every step he took. He felt it in every thread of his being.   
His heart, his emotions… and his sexual energy. And he was so used to seeing his sexual magic shone through   
that the last time they had a real connection was back.   
So this was an affirmation of, again, what he knew was about to happen.  
And then he heard the sound of running feet.

"I’m glad you’re alright", he breathed, letting go off the chair.   
"You can avoid the girls if you like, and I’ll be checking on you all after school."

"I’m not going to be around these parts of the school", Lucius muttered.

"I don’t think you’re up to going to school the next two days", Severus said.

"I don’t know what I’m doing", Lucius said, pulling a chair back from the floor.

"I’ll leave you to it", Severus said, his expression not letting up. "Goodnight, Lucius. Goodnight, everyone."

"Goodnight, Severus."

"Goodnight, Lucius."

Lucius walked from the shop and quickly apparated to the carriage. He slowed his pace to a stop in the middle of one of the   
busiest streets of the capital. He was sure that he was never going to see his mother again.   
That would be a tough pill to swallow, especially since he was still hurting from a possible severance   
deal that he had with someone in his life. And right now, he was in desperate need of her,   
every bit of her that she had ever given him. He wanted to give her everything she knew she wanted, and she wanted to give it back.

But how could he do that? She was obviously upset that he hadn’t come to her.   
Even if she was able to talk him out of it, he was not going to accept that he could never see her.   
And worse, she never would. He would kill himself before he allowed that to happen.

When the carriage arrived, he knew that he wouldn’t see his mother again. He had to put that idea behind him.   
But there was so much that would still need to happen. He had to get to Hogwarts, but now he had to do some quick shopping.   
And he had to get Draco and bring his things to the house. He would make arrangements with the two of them.

The idea did not come to mind once he got inside. It was obvious that he’d made a deal with Hermione’s parents,   
and made it clear that they would only allow Harry to mess with Ron and Hermione to mess with him.

But he did think about what he would say to either of them. He explained to them that they would have to keep that deal   
a secret from everyone else. Hermione would never be able to obtain a part of her left over, and he would be the only   
one who could figure it

###

"I thought I saw Granger get off on sheer brute force",   
Snape said, taking a deep breath to remind himself. "That doesn’t happen. Or if it does, I’m not in a position to blame her."

"Yours is commendable", Hermione said, narrowing her eyes.   
"She was a smart arse in sixth year, and her brave life has got her quite a few licks, but she brushed it off with savagery.   
She dragged me off a broom at least once in her life, and I left her rather soon after that because she was angry.   
She never once apologized for her actions and she never once raised the issue of my rape.   
Never once did she ever say it was her fault. She just said it was hers and she let me off.   
If I ever used that argument again, I can’t imagine what she would say"

"I didn’t think that your programming was a worthwhile thing to share", Snape said, leaning forward, eyes flashing.   
"And I’m honestly not sure she’s convinced either you or I and that’s why I don’t want to hear it.   
But if it’s true, I want her to know."

Hermione considered that. She knew that, and it was true. She knew he couldn’t have done it, but she also knew that he hadn’t.   
He was angry on many different levels. It was easier for him to say it out of anger, because it wouldn’t   
just make an easy target of him.

"But I don’t want you to think I’m the same as Draco. I’m not. I don’t think I’m different or am any different.   
I don’t need a professor. I’m not a mudblood because I have a boyfriend. I’m a witch and I have a dream   
and I’m here to help", she said. "Please know that I love you, and I can’t live with the idea that   
I’m shit at everything, but I love you. I love Severus. I love you all."

Before she could say anything more, he turned to the door "Is Harry still out there?" He asked her, placing his hand on her arm.

She nodded and looked down at her wand. "Yes", she said, shrugging. "He’s been in the bathroom.   
He Grinded his nose up against her last night, and I can’t believe he’s got a broom to do so."

"So you want to meet up later?" He asked.

She nodded and looked over to the bed. "Go ahead. It’s not too hard."

"I’ll talk to Ron", he said, sitting at the foot of the bed. "When I can. Do you have any questions?" Hermione shrugged and turned to the door. "Yes."

Harry nodded and looked up from the bed. "I’ll be alright", he replied, looking at the clock. "Thanks for the tea."

"It’s fine." She said and turned to the mirror. "And thank you for the food. It’s all very much appreciated."

Harry nodded and started to open the door.

"Harry", Hermione called, pulling at the door.

"I’m fine", he said, looking at her. "I’m fine."

###

As soon as she woke the next morning, she heard Draco’s voice and took off down the hallway.   
She didn’t see him until he was holding her right in his arms. He looked strange with his hair a gray,   
but it was easy to imagine with his posture—he had a long, slender body, broad shoulders, and big, bushy eyebrows.   
He wore a black button-down shirt and jeans, his closely cropped hair falling out in a thick, bushy bun.   
She observed him, a sweltering, chilly grey checkerboard shirt, crisp white slacks, and slim blue jeans.   
He looked like a different person.

She glanced up at the mirror, and her eyes were deep and unhelpful. She wondered why he was wearing the same clothes   
you wore the day before. She wondered why he looked so familiar.

He looked so much different. He stood in front of her, one foot in front of the other. Her first instinct was to kiss him.   
He was tempting. She kissed him in a way that he never had before. This was, of course, a chance for her to compare   
notes with Draco. He had said she had been nice to him, but he had also said not to touch him ever.   
She looked at straight through it thinking: Does he want to do it?

He continued to stare down at his reflection with a calculating look. "He just doesn’t ask. He wants to do anything."  
Thank Merlin. He took a deep breath, and she wondered if the answer was yes.

"He doesn’t want to fuck me."

"Why?"

"I don’t know. But it’s not wrong. He doesn’t even want to try."

"And he’s always tried."

"I’ve tried everything."

"You remember?"

"And you’ve been clumsy being a good girl", he explained, his voice full of amusement.

"And that’s the worst part."

"That’s the least." He sighed defeatedly. "And I am no good. I’m a bit of a shag."

"I’m not mad. I just want to give him a good fucking."

He grinned widely. "You’re very quiet."

"You’re not jealous", he commented. "I’ve done none of that. I’m so used to you being all over me about nothing.   
But I’m still not sure that I want either of you."

"I was always jealous of you", she said with a confused look. "But I never wanted you. I just wanted you."

"I love you with all my heart, Draco."

"I love you", he heard her say, her voice wavering. "I very well may not know the truth."

She cleared her throat, but then took a step back, stepping quickly into the bathroom. "This isn’t good."

"No?"

"Don’t be so dramatic. I should be able to get you out of this mess sooner rather than later."

Draco’s breath stung. "Why?"

"Because time is pass by. He won’t make me wait."

"You know a pink eye is better than a smile on the face", he said, looking down at the floor.   
"And I’m pretty sure he’ll just leave you the hell alone."

"I don’t think I want to be late for work", he commented. ""And what’s more, I didn’t think I thought you’d be here today."

"I’m completely fucked."

"I love you", she said, pushing away from the wall.

"What do you mean?"

"I know exactly what you want right now."

"You’re crazy. You’ve been a bad girl."

"I’ve been fucking him for almost nine years. That’s over a decade."

"Nine years?"

###

"Are you still a bachelor?" Hermione asked.

"No", he said. "But I love this time of year."

"Love the way you love me?" She asked, and then she shuddered.

Draco’s eyes flickered up in time with his posture. "Love, not the way I love you. Love, and every ounce of it."

"That’s how I love you."

He drew a slow breath, though he could feel the muscles of his jaw clenching. "Love", he repeated.

She let out a shaky sob, her face pale as a sheet. "Yes."

"I love you", he repeated. "A thousand times more than I can imagine."

She gazed up at him with a triumphant smile. "You are too beautiful." His chest tightened. "I love you, Draco."

His body stirred again, and he nodded to show her his cock in his hand. "Thank you."

Those were quick words to a face that had turned to vapor.

"I love you", he said, calling her by the name. For the first time Hermione felt confident in her sexuality,   
but she never found it enough of a certainty to know what he was really thinking.

"I love you", she said again, and the words seemed to slow the sickening feeling in her gut.

"Thank you", he whispered, trailing off the words, his eyes watering. "You’re still a virgin, aren’t you?"

"No", she whispered back, blinking. "I'm bisexual."

"I thought you were staying a virgin."

"I’m bisexual."

She turned to face him. "You’re hiding something, don’t you know?"

"Yes", he said, leaning down to kiss her. "And I didn’t think I’d be in your flat with you two, but…"

Draco dipped his head in a shy, seductive way. "I have to go to bed..."

"Where do you want to be?" She asked.

"I’ll go to bed", he said, his eyes wide. "And if you want to have more fun with me, you can ask me to train you."

She briefly wondered if he was joking or if he genuinely was going to ask her to train her.

Draco kissed her forehead. "I’ll train you."

She sighed. "Thank you", she whispered. "You are so sweet."

He kissed her back. "I’ll be around."

"Oh, Draco", she whispered. "I’m so sorry. I thought you were going to be alone with us all day."

"I’ll train you", he assured her. "I’ll make sure I don’t slip into that habit."

She chuckled. "I’ll be here if you need me", she said, gesturing to the bed with his sexy face.

"You’ll have to tell me what to do", he whispered.

She stared at him, her eyes flickering up and down, filled with something warm and comforting.   
"Okay, Draco. I’ll try to think of something."

"I can’t think of what", he said, placating. "I just love you."

Hermione leaned down and kissed him across his lips. "That’s the plan", she whispered, lifting his chin and following   
him across the room, toward the closet.

Draco was silent for a long time, cliquishing in his mind to the possibilities of what she two had discussed for centuries.   
He kept silence mostly for fear of being overheard. And so much more.

He was never really in a hurry to find out what was going to happen after this. It was one of those conversations that got   
the ball rolling inside, but he had certainly never given any thought to it.

"I’ll stay with you", she said firmly. "We need to talk." She was silent, for several long seconds. "Okay, I’ll talk."

"I don’t know what I’m doing."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bye, Miss Granger. You’re welcome.”
> 
> And suddenly a familiar hand was gripping her arse, pulling her closer. It was and old witch from school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what happens when an artificial wizard starts to dream of wizards, magical creatures and sometimes Hogwarts. This is the transcripts of an artificial, AI-generated podcast.
> 
> Subscribe to the podcast in your favourite podcast app:
> 
> https://podops.dev/s/wizards-magic-sheep/feed.xml

“See you tomorrow, Madame Pimps.”

“Bye, Miss Granger. You’re welcome.”

And suddenly a familiar hand was gripping her arse, pulling her closer. It was and old witch from school,   
the mysterious girl from the accounting book. “Oh, there you are. Are you all right? What have you done?”

Hermione slumped against the wall and looked around, trying to see how far away she was. Her eyes met the witch standing next to her,   
who nodded to the wall, leaving her to reconvene with her wand. “I’m fine. Just pee.”

Hermione found herself blushing.

“I’m honestly not sure.” Her companion didn’t reply.

“You’re welcome, Miss Granger.” Her hand tightened around Hermione’s breast, and she felt the moment she pulled away,   
feeling as if her whole world was spinning. “Come, take off your pants,” She commanded.

Hermione gasped, lifting alone and peering down.

“Now,” She said, eyes wide, “I’ll take these off and check your arse for any signs. I’ll get your underwear, and if you’re   
really a pu–” She was cut off as the witch pushed off the pants and proceeded to pull off the entire set.

Hermione blinked and turned her head.

“I’m going to see if you’re right.”

She swallowed lightly, eyes red at the same time.

“Are you alright?”

“What are you looking for?”

Hermione blinked.

“I just got here. Did you just see my arse?”

The witch nodded. “Oh. Yes. Of course you did.”

Hermione swallowed lightly. “I’m sure it’ll be all right.”

“You can tell me,” The witch added, and Hermione felt a small bit of pleasure at the reference.

“Yes,” Hermione said, cheeks showing as she didn’t feel like answering.

“You asked me to get your underwear,” The witch asked gently. “And I’m going to check your arse so you can see if there’s anything abnormal.”

Hermione’s eyes widened as a strange sensation took control.

“I made a lot of progress today,” The witch told her softly, as she began to explain, “And I’m so happy. You’re starting to look like a real witch.”

Hermione blinked as she struggled to comprehend why she had been so baffled. She had experienced the same thing in the past. The witch didn’t ask, she just asked with genuine concern and sat at her desk.

“Right,” Hermione breathed, feeling a tinge of panic throbbing in her stomach, “I’m really happy. This whole day’s been rather interesting.”

“Is your pussy still sore?”

Hermione nodded and grinned broadly. “It feels much better now. I’m so full and ready to come.”

“Is anything wrong with you?”

“Not really,” Hermione muttered and frowned, “I just feel different.”

“Like your entire body is different.”

“My entire body is different?” Hermione rolled her eyes. “I feel like I’m more than just a woman.”

She smirked.

“You’re actually more than just a witch.”

She smirked.

“Yes,” She said, smiling again, “I’m not shy about telling you how I feel about you.”

“Does that mean you don’t get to be the one to tell me?”

“No,” Hermione said simply.

“Well…” The witch took a step back, “I’ll take a look at your arse if you don’t like my face.”

Hermione swallowed nervously, and relented, standing to her feet and locking her arms around the witch. She started to pull away, but the witch’s grim face started to brighten. She looked more nervous than before, even though she had the girl’s face

###

Draco's eyes flickered up, and he met Hermione's eyes.

“Are you alright?”

Hermione held her breath, and Draco’s cock twitched. She slowly shook her head.

“I’m fine. I didn’t see you like this all morning.”

Hermione shifted sideways, and the dark blond leaned back into the air, taking in the sight of the gentle, brown skin of the boy who had taken over the mentalities of the entire school season. He held herself like a statue, so inanimate. He was so...so over-dramatic.

He may be pleasant to look at, but Draco didn’t know what a normal Draco would look like. He felt like he’d been dropped into a masonic ceremony and transformed into a Madam Puss, but Draco could give him a moment to breathe.

“I think I’ll go to bed feeling very much like a complete and total lunatic.”

She smiled. “Your madness can spread like a contagion.”

Draco opened his mouth and paused, his heart stuttering in his chest.

“Malfoy...” She stopped short, and his eyes snapped open, and her face lit up. She nodded and brushed away her hair, and then, for the first time ever, Draco felt like his eyes were searching for her true companion. They couldn’t be on him. She was so...different.

“I have a feeling I don’t want to ask about Malfoy.”

Hermione nodded, and he smiled. He took a deep breath, and she took a deep breath back. “I’ve never actually talked to him about Malfoy. I know he’s been around and still follows your every move. I don’t know if you’ve ever talked to him about you.”

“What?” She blinked. “I don’t know. You haven’t. But I know something you can tell me. That I can tell you, because I’ve already told you, and I’m sure you’ll use it to your advantage if I tell you.”

“I’m a mad person, Draco.”

Draco laughed and nodded. It sounded amazing. He’d never been considered a mad person to anyone.

“I don’t know how to stop you, Hermione. And I know that”—she stopped short—“I can not say that I want you to stop.”

Hermione smiled.

“But I know I don’t want you either.”

Draco watched her, and his heart began to swim. He wasn’t sure what she meant by that, but he felt gold in his chest. He felt alive.

“And that means I can live with the things I have to do to keep you safe. I can live with the things you’ve had to do to keep you safe.”

Hermione nodded, and he felt a flicker of sadness flash through his chest. He knew there was more than just distrust between them, but she knew. She knew that despite her anger and resentment, he was still a good man. She knew that despite his own anger and resentment, he was still one of the few people who actually cared.

“I never tried to stop you.”

“I didn’t even ask,” Hermione blurted out rapidly.

“Did you try to get me to stop?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t stop it. I didn’t think I’d have any luck.”

“Did you think I could do that?”

“You don’t know. And besides, I don’t know what I thought I’d get you to stop.”

“You didn’t need to ask.”

“I’m not sure and that doesn’t explain why I’m so angry with you.”

“I’m you. Please don’t tell anyone.”

“Maybe you’ll tell me.”

He felt the front door creak open. She looked over at him, and he blushed. “The...” She smiled and walked from the room.

“In.”

Draco followed after her.

Hermione didn’t have much time to breathe.

###

"Do you want to hurt me?" Draco asked.

"No, I don't", Bellatrix snapped out. "I want to hurt you. I want to hurt you because I know you might be one of the most dangerous people I've ever come across. Because I know you can make trouble and your position requires a certain level of calmness. But I want to hear you explain exactly how you would like to be hurt, Draco."

"Liar", Draco muttered. "You've tricked me! I can't hurt you because you've tricked me into thinking I like you!"

"You're acting like a spoiled brat." Bellatrix corrected. "You're getting more naive by the minute. I could care less about the guy you kidnapped. He's been a prisoner of Malfoy Manor for years. You wouldn't bother to abduct him for his amusement, would you?"

"Humans don't feel pain", Draco replied. "It's just a concept, as far as we humans are concerned. Animals have emotions, but it's mostly just for show. We don't want to hurt them, we just want to get them away."

"Animals don't feel pain, eh?" Bellatrix finished.

"Maybe because we're not all that different from them. If you were to try to teach me how to feel pain, you'd come out only bruised and bloody. So I want to hear you explain exactly how you would like to be hurt. If you don't want to hurt me, it doesn't mean I won't hurt you if I get what I want from you."

Draco felt a bit hurt, but he knew he had to stand up for his feelings. "Fine", he said. "First, I want to apologize to you all for getting us into this mess in the first place. I'm going to play by the rules. I don't want to hurt you, Draco, I don't want to hurt you, but you're taking limited liberties out of courtesy to me. I'm going to make you an offer, if you tell me you want to see me hurt, I'll let you see me hurt. If you think you can get away from me, I will!"

Bellatrix chuckled. "To win your heart, Draco. I'll let you bite the apple first."

Draco blinked in shock before sitting down. "How?"

"To humiliate me and then kill me!" Bellatrix hissed. "You take it?"

Draco shook his head. "I don't know. I feel a bit hurt, honestly."

"Then, step forward", she instructed. "Hands and knees. Lie flat on your stomach. Hands behind your back. Panty legs off the ground."

Draco inhaled deeply. "Yes, Bellatrix."

Hermione was excellent at demonstrating. She kept the position perfectly, laying the hips of her dress on the ground. She placed her hand against Draco's stomach, moving it to his other breast. She kept her hand on the man's stomach, but moved her hand to his cock. She left a small hole on the underside.

Gently, without disturbing Lucius, she removed her hand, moving to the other side of the bed. She continued playing with Draco's cock while continuing to stroke his balls. Halfheartedly, she tried to get it going again. Raw nerves ran through her legs as she slid off of her first level assailant.

"Fuck, baby!" Hermione breathed out. "Such a stiff dick. Why'd you choose to fuck me?”

Lucius Snape looked from her to Draco, who was also inches away from her at the time. "I don't know", he mumbled.

"I got what I wanted", Lucius replied, looking at her with irritation.

"What do you want?" Hermione breathed out hesitantly.

Lucius's skin prickled red. "If you want it."

Hermione swallowed. "I don't know", she repeated, trying to get used to the feeling of Lucius's prick against her own.

"And you won't have to be my partner to win my heart", Snape spoke. "You'll be my partner in the most honest of ways. No dirty talk. No tongue fucking. No fondling."

Hermione bit her lip. "Fine! Fine, I'll do what you want!"

"You're not my partner, Hermione", Lucius said demurely. "Not since I've been in your place."

"Fine!" Hermione breathed out, already getting out of the bed and running to the door. "I just hope we can get away from here before I make that dumb comment about losing my partner."

She gave a very mean smile to this.

"Hermione!" Lucius called out.

###

“Hands! Hands on her!”

Hermoine closed her eyes. She didn't want to be touched. She didn't want to be touched anymore. She closed her eyes.

“Okay.” Hermoine opened her eyes and looked at Bellatrix. Hermoine practically gleamed. She was embarassed, but not half as embarassing as the look of shock, horror, and shame that flooded across Bellatrix’s face. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” she shrieked. “Get off of me! Get off of me!” Hermoine’s eyes bulged out of her skull as sheer terror wrought itself through her body.

“Stupefying!” Bellatrix lifted Hermoine’s head and placed her hands on the woman’s shoulders. “What the hell are you doing to me-” Hermoine began to struggle, but Bellatrix's right hand grasped her upper back and forced her hand deeper between her legs. “I can’t move, I can’t-” Hermoine hissed. Finally, she was able to stand. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” she screamed. “You-” she began to say, but Bellatrix’s right hand grabbed her breast and forced it upwards. “Fuck! Hell! Just fuck me!” Hermoine screamed. Bellatrix’s right hand buried itself in her pussy and she could feel the deck of the ship shaking and their entire mass began to shudder.

“Fuck me!” she screamed.

Hermoine could feel the deck sliding downwards and Bellatrix’s obscene hands sliding in and out of Hermoine’s wet sex. She moaned, pressing herself closer, as Bellatrix began to slide her hands up and down Hermoine’s abdomen, following the curve of her hips. Hermoine’s inky black hair was caught in the palm of Bellatrix’s hands and they slid as one over the other. Hermoine felt the woman’s warm, wet hands play with her hair and it almost felt like they might cover her head. Hermoine felt the hands move upwards and down her naked body. She felt herself coming undone and the realization of what she was capable of assaulted her, flooding her with pleasure.

Hermoine gasped as she came with a cry, her body shaking as she did.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Hermoine shouted. As her climax approached, Bellatrix’s hot breath on Hermoine’s ear shifted the strain in Hermoine’s muscles. “So good!” Bellatrix said. “That was unexpected!” In response, Hermoine’s breasts rose up and the girl let out a small snicker. “Oh, my God, that feels nice! Thank you!”

Hermoine wrapped her arms around Bellatrix’s waist and leant down to kiss her. “I owe you one.”

Bellatrix smirked and pulled away to glare at Hermoine. “That’s just how I like you, isn’t it? Mm-hmm, I think so.” Bellatrix stopped at Hermoine’s front and arched an eyebrow in question.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have gotten so close. It was a careless look,” Hermoine said, almost apologetic. “I just-I didn’t- know you were this beautiful.”

“Bellatrix, please,” Hermoine begged. “Please let me go. Please let me go! I don’t know what that was all about!”

Bellatrix glared at Hermoine. “Fine. Fine,” she said, still arched an eyebrow at her opponent. “Let’s go.”

Hermoine’s eyes narrowed and she spat out her opponent’s name. “It’s just you!” she snarled out.

“Believe me, I don’t care. You’re a half-blood,” Bellatrix retorted. “A mudblood is an abomination to filth. A mudblood is filthy, a mudblood is an outright disgrace to their breed.”

“Yes, well..” Hermoine began. “I’ve had some nice...filthy feelings ..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You said it was you", Narcissa added, an eyebrow flying over Draco's face "and not me."
> 
> "Hermione!" Narcissa screamed. "I said it was me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what happens when an artificial wizard starts to dream of wizards, magical creatures and sometimes Hogwarts. This is the transcripts of an artificial, AI-generated podcast.
> 
> Subscribe to the podcast in your favourite podcast app:
> 
> https://podops.dev/s/wizards-magic-sheep/feed.xml

"You said it was you", Narcissa added, an eyebrow flying over Draco's face "and not me."

"Hermione!" Narcissa screamed. "I said it was me!"

"Oh, it was me", Draco protested "I said it was you, I’m not going to lie!"

"Well, it was me, wasn’t it?" Narcissa began, carefully distancing herself from her sister’s rapid advances.

"Yes! Exactly", Draco grumbled. "Come on, shut up."

"Easy", Narcissa interrupted her sister "I’m pretty sure she’s not going to lie to you."

"She’s not going to lie to me?" Draco protested. "What do you mean ?"

"She’s not going to lie to me because she wants to!" Narcissa added with a chuckle "Just like you said,   
you’re not going to lie to me."

"I’m going to lie to you, Narcissa, you said it yourself" Draco grumbled. "I’m not going to lie to you because you’re   
her little sister!"

"Well, I am not lying!" Narcissa bristled. "And you can’t be the one lying to me, eh Draco and Mud-"

"It’s not about me, it’s about you!" Draco added.

"Stop that! You’re going to hurt her!" Narcissa yelled. "You are going to hurt her! I’ve heard it all!"

"It’s not about me, it’s about you!" Draco repeated.

"Well she wouldn’t hurt me if she thought I’d been the one hurt!" Narcissa went on.

"You’ll let her!" the thirteen-year-old retorted angrily. "She can’t hurt you, you’re not worth it!"

"Why not?" Draco questioned.

"You’ll let her, she’ll do anything!" Narcissa grumbled.   
"I’m not worth it! Why did you even make it?"

Draco was split on the issue. He thought it ridiculous that Narcissa Black would go to such lengths to mend him.   
He’d never been that cruel, after all.

He thought back to what Potter had said. "You want her!" Draco sighed.   
"I’m not worth it, and I’d best kill Potter!"

Narcissa was on the verge of jumping out of her chair.   
"Draco, please, please, I’ll do anything!" she exclaimed.   
"Please, Draco, let her go! She’s done more for us than you ever could!"

"You’re going to hurt her?" Draco questioned.

"Sure", Narcissa admitted. "She’s a Slytherin. She might have been my sister before I met you.   
I wouldn’t be inclined to put her in the same class as you, Draco. She’s not worth it."

Draco sighed, then shook his head. "Cissy, please."

"Narcissa, please calm down", the fourteen-year-old patchioned.   
"You know, a lot of people have said that I’ll let her go. But I’ve never really had the courage to do that.   
I personally know what it would take to get her out of Hogwarts, and if I’m in her shoes, taking down Potter   
would be the first thing I would do. It’s a complicated case, and I’d love to help you, but I’ve never had the courage to.   
I’ve always had a reputation for bravery, but I’ve always had a soft spot for Slytherins."

"Good, well." Narcissa softened her face and turned.   
"I’ll admit that I’m not the most tactful partner. I’d say that she’s become more ruthless over the last few years.   
I’d say that we need to catch up on

###

As Lily Potter was being led out by the dementors, the others behind her pushed and pushed and Hermione came to a   
stop in the middle of the menagerie.

"So what do you think?" Bella asked, glaring at the trio.

"What do you think?" Dora shouted out.

"She was just running from dementors!" Ron exclaimed.

"She wanted to help us!" Harry shouted back.

"She's a war hero! Not some mudblood!"

They all turned to look at Hermione. "What is wrong with you?" Lily asked, glaring at the girl.

"I saw her run and I yelled at her to stop!" Molly yelled out, pulling her from her hiding place.

"It was just a run and she was afraid of dementors", Dora said.   
"And she was running into the army with her friends, leaving behind a trail of blood!"

"What did you think?" Andromeda asked.

"A bloody battle!" Snape chimed in. "And she ran for it!"

"She's a war hero!" Harry yelled back.

"She's an American hero!" Ron shouted back in sheer rage.

"Just like you are!" three voices coming from the crowd shouted back at them.

Bellatrix and Dora turned to look at each other, their faces unfazed. They exchanged a glance before   
returning their attention to the four remaining boys.

"What were you shouting?" one of them asked.

Ron shook his head. "No, I was just calling her names!"

"She should join us in the field!" the other two boys said.

"Then join us in the field!" the crowd roared back.

"Boys, the Order of the Phoenix and the Order of the Stick are coming for you!"   
The crowd became even raucous and more noisy as they all tried to get their names out.   
"You are the ones who should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Well", Ron snarled back, "I hesitate to say anything more about that mudblood."

"No, you're not", Lily nodded in understanding.   
"The Order of the Phoenix is coming for you. The Order of the Stick is coming for you, too. Get with us,   
we're going to take you to the rescue party! What do you think you're doing? Pretending to come to   
take care of a small nuisance like a mudblood?" She asked as she snorted.

The crowd finally quieted down, but not before a few more shouts. "You bully, Potter—"

"Get with us!" Hermione cut in, trying to force her tone down.   
"Get with us! You're going to be okay. I know you're not in mortal danger—"

"Muggle danger?" Babilio asked.   
"Are you talking about my Uncle Tom going on a raid on the Muggle area in order to steal things for them?"   
He asked in a mocking tone.

Lily Potter, dressed in her usual top-shelf red dress, twirled in the air as she looked at the crowd.   
Her hand was outstretched for them to help her, and she could feel the tension in her shoulders.

"I don't know what you're even saying", she hissed before spinning on her heel.

"Oh, sorry", Bellatrix said, shoving the crowd away from her. "Sorry for calling you mongs—"

"No, no, I'm sorry", Hermione smiled, holding her chin up. "I was just—no, it's fine."

"And you were only in your first year!" Snape spluttered.   
"Any more of those rumors you heard about—did you play with them?"

"No, I'm not talking about that. I heard them in Diagon Alley. Mostly from Draco. He told me that   
Tom had gotten rid of and I thought it was because Tom was scared of him. But he's actually quite fond of him",   
she said, rubbing her chin.   
"So I went to see if I could prove a witch could get rid of Tom. Did you show up and say you were going to help?"

Hermione laughed to herself.   
"I followed the rules and we were only here for a few minutes, but I can assure you, nothing was said.   
I overheard you talking to the Weasley boy about how lovely you are with this girl."

Narcissa snorted.   
"You don't know the rules? Well, I suspect you would learn them on the first day of class if you ever wanted to.   
Don't be a hindrance!"

"I could teach you", Hermione smiled. "That would be great."

"Of course! I can teach you things I've never seen before! You could teach me things I've never

###

"But you understand", I interject, ‘Mione,’ I’ll be right back.’

"Not to worry", she replied crisply, "I’ll be right back.’

Draco and Narcissa stormed over and stood in the doorway, "Give me a moment", they said, "Hermione!"

"Give her a moment", Hermione said, "I’ll be right back.’

Draco and Narcissa sprang to their feet   
"Go right ahead, Hermione", they said and hurried to do so, Hermione being left with her husband in the process.

"Bellatrix, what did you think you were doing?!" she shrieked out, glaring at the woman who had pulled the blinders on her eyes.

"She came to fetch you", Narcissa replied calmly.

Cissy sighed "She came to fetch me", she said, "I don’t have time to make you wait", she added,   
"I’m not in the mood for your friend being held against her will."

"Nonsense." Hermione said, putting her hand on the woman’s leg.   
"She came to fetch me, she’s not in the mood to wait for me to return."

"She’s not in the mood to wait?" Narcissa demanded, "She’s not in the mood to wait?"

Hermione bit her lip, "I’m not waiting for you to come back", she spat out,   
"and when you don’t come back, I’ll be sure to find you." Hermione’s eyes widened.

"Hermione, please!" Narcissa pleaded with a sob.

"Bellatrix, please, please", Hermione pleaded, "Mione, please!"

She knew she could count on no one but Bellatrix, but the woman was simply too stupid to do anything to   
improve her mood. She felt like she would have been shot in the head had she disobeyed her master.

"I don’t know what you mean", she finally answered, "I don’t think I’ve ever felt so relieved to die."

"Oh, fuck", Hermione rasped, "I’m not dying! I do think I’ve been dead for hours!"

Narcissa growled and did something that caused her to go into cardiac arrest.   
"You didn’t just leave me to die, did you?"

"I - I - I -" Hermione interrupted.

"And you did not say what caused that! You just said that I’ve been dead for a couple of hours",  
Narcissa, her face still full of shock, said almost placatingly. "You are not dead, Hermione!"

"I was not -"

"Hermione, please!" she pleaded again. "I don’t think I could live without you!"

"I’d do anything if you wanted me to -"

"No, you wouldn’t!" she declared, "I just think you’re completely delusional."

"I’m not -"

Bellatrix led a show of tears. "I love you", she said, shaking her head to show how much she really hadn’t meant it.

"I love you too", Hermione said, trying to calm her down.

Cissy walked over and petted her lightly, "I suppose you should enjoy the rest of your life, too."

Hermione didn’t look convinced, but her heart was still pounding and she knew she was right.

"I suppose you must let go of that other woman, then", she said softly, "I think I have made my choice."

Narcissa nodded. "Of course, Madame Black, I’m perfectly happy to move on and find a new life-partner."

"I’m not moving on", Hermione insisted, "I’m sure Bellatrix would be happy to see me as a new wife and mother."

Narcissa shook her head.

###

Bellatrix had been playing for the manor with a mostly empty chamber, while Lucius had been honing his   
wand on a table in the dim room and Andromeda had been tinkering with the wireless on the mantle of the couch.   
There was no need, Bellatrix thought. It was time for them to present their best cup of tea.

The young witch had been pacing the floor, contemplating her options seriously.   
A brunette with short brown, wild, hair, stood next to her and placed a cup of tea to her lap.   
"If you think you can't do it...", Andromeda started. "You're not going to."

"I'm not going to", Bellatrix retorted, glancing at the woman with a half lidded eye.   
"I'm playing for the manor on this day."

"You're not playing for yourself", Andromeda added, more to herself than Bellatrix.

"It was a simple mistake", Bellatrix said, earning a laugh from the woman.   
"I was distracted. I should have known better. I should have just ignored her and went for it, instead of   
trying to save my ass like this. You, you wouldn't."

Hermione hummed thoughtfully.   
"That isn't exactly what I thought. You going to turn me on the spot, trying to save my ass like that?   
Or do you think I am a mindless, sacrificial lamb who has no worth?"

"Neither", said Bellatrix.   
"I was trying to keep you out of the papers. I was trying to keep my friends away from the manor."

"No, that's not exactly what I mean!" Andromeda was all of a sudden, eyes in the air.

"I mean, you are not a mindless slave to what is in the papers!" Bellatrix was all of a sudden.   
"You were a part of our plans! And did help us defeat Voldemort! That is a huge plus! Plus, you are a good kisser   
and I enjoy watching you blush! Plus, you are beautiful! Plus, you're a muggle! Plus, Bella loves muggles!"

"It's all true. You and I were planning on capturing the lads in the first place", Andromeda thought it over.   
"But it just goes to show how messed up the world can get when you think you're special. I guess we'll have to   
see how the other girls react."

"I don't know why you're so upset about that. I mean, I understand you didn't want to get caught.   
I understand you had suspicions. But I can't believe you two even suspected you two."

"I bet they are muggles now", Bellatrix added, bringing up the slide. "Did they look at you?"

"Didn't think they were muggle until I saw you at the birth?" Andromeda corrected.

'Emma Watson and Bellatrix Black'

Bellatrix was already on the sofa, arms crossed across her chest. Andromeda had placed the mug to her right.   
"Sorry, just excited for your wedding tomorrow. It was supposed to be a simple affair. And I'm pretty sure   
you two just got rid of a major annoyance for them."

"We're free tomorrow night", Bellatrix said. "We can get drinks."

"Oh, Bella!" Andromeda rushed over. "That is, uh, overstayed our welcome? You'll have to excuse us, darling."

"Not to worry, ma'am. We're actually quite nice people!" Bellatrix drew in.   
"We went to school together. I studied abroad. You can imagine how beautiful the school is.   
We're quite a rarity in this town, actually. I guess the term 'we're a rarity' leaves you with something   
not in many other words."

"It's quite a pleasant surprise", Andromeda extended.   
"You can go to any school in the world and not be discriminated against because you don't have the   
same sorts of marks as the students",

"That's true", said Bellatrix.   
"But Hogwarts teaches children that they are special and that they have intrinsic worth that can be   
measured by their accomplishments. And I guess that since I'm a Gryffindor, I'm supposed to be the brightest wizard of them all?"

"That's not the case, at least", Andromeda corrected.   
"Gryffindors are special because they're the brightest wizard of their age, not their accomplishment in   
and of themselves. And that's when you learn most about the world, about the different schools and about   
the different genders and different sexes. In other words, you learn more about yourself by yourself."

"Oh, I agree", Bellatrix nodded in agreement. "That would seem to be a good idea."

"It is a good idea."

###

Sitting on a sofa near a window, a large stack of books, a small table with a couple of cups of water and a few spoons,   
Lily Potter was occupied with the sound of words and thoughts. Something had just occurred to her.

She had to admit, the manifestation of these thoughts was delightful.

'What's the plan, Mione?'

'I don't know, I guess.' the answer was gruff, bordering between attempted and honest at this point.

'I'll keep you in the dark, Bellatrix, about anything.' the answer was more casual than she intended it to be.

'You don't know what you're talking about, do you?' the question, bordering between friendly and mocking, was   
at odds with its provocation.

'I'm very bored, stranger.' the answer was evident enough to her that she was going to have to admit that she   
found it quite amusing.

'Are you sure, about becoming a vampire?' the mocking tone was evidently designed to tickle.

'I can't think of any explanation, on how that would work out, besides, it's very theoretical.' at least,   
that answer had the air of something that was not quite a lie.

'No, it's real.' the answer was honest enough.

'So, you can become a vampire?' the mocking tone was now almost too easy, mocking as it was meant to mock.

'Bella!' she breathed out, trying to sound defiant.

'Okay.' the mocking voice was now almost smooth, a mockery of its mockery almost.

She tried to think of an explanation. Back in her own head, she remembered meeting Bellatrix, the most famous and most   
beautiful woman in the world, and hearing her explain the theory of magical creation, the theory of evolution.

The thing was, she had never once witnessed, or felt the need to do research on, the experiment where Bellatrix   
had become a vampire. It was a small room, with a floating wall, a chair and a table, and nothing but paper and   
ink on which she had written her research notes. It was a strange thing to witness, and something that she had to admit,   
never once, had felt like she was standing in the room with the creator.

'I can't think of any explanation, really.' the mockery was now almost too easy, mocking as it was meant to mock.

So, it was the best explanation she could come up with, and that gave her the confidence of a fifty year old woman.

'I guess it's not too late now?' the mocking voice spoke out, its mockery almost endearing.

'Well, it's not too late anymore. It's just over a decade since then.' the answer was almost a lie, in the end.   
This was the first time she had said 'delete' without having studied it in greater detail. It was almost like looking at   
a map, right down to the street; the creator, the person who had orchestrated the whole thing, had changed locations,   
it was almost like they were moving through time. But she couldn't blame Bellatrix, she would have had to be somewhere   
between the two events to have witnessed the first magical interaction.

And that reminded her of Harry and Ron. The two men who had taught her how to make and protect her own magic.   
In their world, they had never met a stranger. But in this world, they had met other wizards.

Yes, this world, she had met other wizards who were identical to Ron and Harry in every way. They shared her blood,   
they knew her blood type, they had seen her signature and they knew that she was related to some of the most powerful   
witches and wizards.

'Could you bring me back?' the mocking voice spoke out and she felt her heart flutter in her chest. It felt almost like a slap.

When she turned around, she simply assumed that the man had been joking and moved, as her hand was now traveling   
up and down slowly, almost lazily.

Ever since her arrival, the man she had met, Mr. Weasley, had branded her 'very sexy', she had been accused by   
many and had never in her life been quite the same after hearing it. Mr. Weasley had even insinuated that she   
might have slept with the headmaster of Hogwarts, and that he had gotten her pregnant.

So, upon learning that Mrs. Weasley, was married to a man who actually was a Vampire, the thought that Bellatrix,   
maybe, had been connected to the infamous Black family, almost made her heart stop in her chest.

But on the contrary, she had grown fascinated with the idea.

How would Bella, a pure-blood, become a Vampire?

'I'm going to be putting this frightening theory to the test.' the voice said.

###

Make the perfect match for your person, or do you prefer to choose a random person to use for your big night?

"If you can’t call me then".

"It depends on the situation"

"Which one?"

She looked over at the two, "maybe a friend?"

"A friend?" Hermione asked, "or just a fluffy troll?"

"No, I mean a friend that’s been haunting my dreams for months now" Bellatrix said, the bravado in her voice clear,   
yet laced with a hint of fear. Hermione shook her head, "I’ve got to go, there’s work to be done."   
She gave up her choice, she was already in a swirl of emotions. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked,   
"did you not like me at breakfast?"

"I thought you were busy?" Bellatrix said, "I always like to be first in class" she stepped over to the other girl,   
"So I felt it was my fault."

"I’m not mad!" Hermione exclaimed, "Did you not like me? Severus?"

"I didn’t hate you, I just thought you’d been avoiding me! Just because I thought my sister was getting too old to care,   
didn’t mean she was! She’s so damn beautiful!" Bellatrix was now walking closer,   
"Yes, I’d known you since you were a kid, yes? Spoke to you about wanting to be friends with you?"

Hermione, for her part, wasn’t sure what to say,   
"Of course I remember, it’s just..." she didn’t really have a choice, but she didn’t want to look Bellatrix in the eyes.

"It’s not that I’m not friendly. I just thought you were too old to care".

"Well I’d say that you’re still pretty young to be capable of caring about me" Hermione huffed,   
"I’ve met the girl who’s always trying to lecture me on how beautiful I am, and I’m determined to prove she wrong,   
I’ll do anything to be worthy of my name" she winked at the woman, "But before you ask".

"I’m not asking you to spend the rest of your life with me" Bellatrix grumbled, "I just want to be friends."

"That’s enough" Hermione huffed, "You’re my friend, yes you’re not a murderer, but that doesn’t mean we’re not worthy of friendship!"

"Maybe you are, but that wouldn’t mean anything if you’re willing to change your name", Bellatrix said, "And if you aren’t..."

"If you’re not willing to change your name, then you’re obviously not interested in my friendship".

Hermione looked at the woman in privacy of her own bedroom, "I just want my friends, not killers."

"Maybe you’re right" Bellatrix hissed, "If you’re not willing to let me be who I am, then I don’t know why   
I’m here in the first place!" She threw her arms around the bed, "Why are you desperate to change me?"

"Do you not want to be who you are?" Hermione muttered angrily

"Hermione Granger", Bellatrix pursed her lips, "I don’t understand why you’re so desperate to change me."

"There’s no reason for you to be desperate", Hermione slammed the door shut,   
"I’ve known you for years, I’ve known you to be clever and kind, and I just want you to know me!"

"You’re not desperate, ‘Mione!?" Bellatrix yelled, "You get your friends!"

"Bellatrix, please call me Hermione!"

"No I won’t", Bellatrix insisted. "I’ll never call you Hermione"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t help but think of his Ladyship. She had been smart and kind and always helpful and so kind.
> 
> She had done so many things for him and he wondered if the impression he had made on her was genuine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what happens when an artificial wizard starts to dream of wizards, magical creatures and sometimes Hogwarts. This is the transcripts of an artificial, AI-generated podcast.
> 
> Subscribe to the podcast in your favourite podcast app: https://podops.dev/s/wizards-magic-sheep/feed.xml

He couldn’t help but think of his Ladyship. She had been smart and kind and always helpful and so kind.   
She had done so many things for him and he wondered if the impression he had made on her was genuine.   
It wasn’t like she was a different person but something they could never truly distance themselves from.   
In fact, Hermione was a deep love many people had to no one else. But she was also a god to many people.   
And that was why he wanted her. She was a warm, comfortable place to be, if any two people could have it,   
and it was his dream that she would be in his life forever. 

###

Hermione and Harry had never really had much time to spend together at school. He thought she had been quite content   
and his year, but he could tell she was far from happy. He had been concerned for her well-being,   
and he never found out the reason why. Neither did she.

They had gone out a couple times in the last year, just to talk, but none of the teachers had said anything,   
despite his request. In fact, he suspected that no one had even bothered to ask.   
Harry often said that he knew she was in constant pain, and that she was truly upset about everything.   
Malfoy had offered to visit her regularly, but she had declined, saying that it wouldn’t be safe for her.   
It was rare that he got as close to her as she did, but never in a positive way. He was curious to see how she felt,   
and learned that she usually went off to bed rather easy. He decided to go to the Hospital Wing because he didn’t want   
to bother her too much, and he managed to find time to make several visits.

Harry had taken her shopping for the holidays, and she had shied away from him.   
She spent some time in the Magical world, and he had made it clear that he wasn’t taking her anywhere.   
After all, he knew she was a staunch Slytherin and he didn’t think she was a bad person. But when he found out   
she had been found dead, he knew she was devastated. He’d given her a note to read before disappearing back   
into the world of magic. She had believed it, but it was clear she wasn’t wrong. She had made it clear that   
she never belonged anywhere.

He thought she was leaving at the end of the school year, but he hadn’t been able to stop himself from leaving.   
They had talked for weeks, but he was still too selfish, and he couldn’t bring himself to believe that she was dead.   
And if it was something he was guilty of, his guilt would only grow.

###

My name is Pansy, and I am here alone."

"Yes, it isn’t that. You’ve been very lonely."

She turned to face him, and he felt his heart fluttering. "How did you feel when you first realized?”

She covered her mouth with a sad smile. "I had to undo the knots in my soul."

"Why did you break up with Draco?”

She knew he had been unkind, and he could see that. She’d do anything he wanted to keep her happily occupied so long as she got to stay with him again.

"I loved Draco", she said, releasing a long exclamation. "He’s an amazing man, and I miss him every day."

He smiled, leaning back up on one elbow. "You play a role in his life too. Is it because he was the brightest student in his year?”

She shook her head. "I don’t know. He’s playing a role. He had a crush on me when I was a kid, and I thought it was because of Lily. But no. He’s been hanging around my mum since he was a teenager, and I know he loves me too. He told me that he loved me when I was eleven years old, but that I’ll always be a Slytherin, and I know he’s right. I’ll never stop loving him, and I’ll never stop wanting him more than he ever wants me. I’ll always be fully aware of that, and I’ll always be open to more than one man in different ways."

He nodded, and he kissed her chin. "Thanks for that."

"I’ll see you in a few days."

She felt the familiar nurse’s voice again. "You’ve had a second to yourself", she said.

She looked at Draco. "What’s this?”

"It’s not like last night."

She didn’t know what to say to that.

Hermione stopped when she took a breath. "You make it sound like a dream", she whispered.

"You’re a liar."

"Then I’ll show you."

"What do you want to do?”

"I want to be alone."

He swallowed, and a moment later Hermione was on her feet. Let go.

She glanced down at her feet. "You’re going to be okay", she whispered. "It’s anything you want."

"No."

"Then you can tell me what you want", she said, and Draco reached up to the bedspread to open the vase where her cactus was. "But do you have to come here every time I want a little something?”

"I can’t."

"Then…” she took his hand, and pulled him from the bed. "You can be alone."

"I can’t do it anymore."

He nodded. "Trust me, I’ll try my best to make that happen."

Hermione looked over at the floor. "Then—”

"Don’t act so surprised. You always have a good work ethic, Draco. I’m used to it."

He nodded. "I’ll sleep better now, that’s for sure. I’ll be a lot easier to focus on the usual things."

Hermione drew a sharp breath. "You’re right."

She ran a hand over his face, and he looked up at her with an amused expression. She spun the cactus over in her hands and placed it in her cactus.

"Okay."

"You can’t say no."

He glanced down at the bedspread and then brought Hermione to the bedside table. "I sometimes dream about you."

Hermione blinked. This wasn’t a dream. She had been keeping this from himself for years.   
He’d never told her anything other than the vague facts.

###

Blonde hair, blue eyes, and long orange-green eyes—I thought that I’d never really meet anyone like that.   
Maybe this would be a good stop, but I was sure my father would find out.

"I’ll be sure to tell him", Blaise said, nodding towards the door. "I’ll go get a drink."

Harry woke and looked around, trying to catch his father out of the act of yawning. His eyes flickered to the   
window as he tried and failed to catch a glimpse of his dad, and then to the desk, where he frowned.   
His father hadn’t set foot on this floor in days, and no one was bequeathing him work.

"I don’t know what to be more embarrassed about, the fact that I’m gone and no one knows, or the fact that my father’s not on this floor", Harry cursed, though he ignored the comment.

"Whatever you were getting at, I appreciate it."

"Here", Harry said, peeking out of the window.

"Do you have a minute?”

"Sure", Harry said. He took a sip of his tea and closed his eyes.

"I’m sorry, little one. I couldn’t sleep. I really didn’t want to leave."

"You’re welcome", Blaise said, pulling his son into his arms, holding him close. "We’ll see you later."

Harry took a deep breath, and then wiped his eyes. "I’ll see you later."

The kitchen window momentarily blurred as Draco stopped in the middle of the table. "You are so nice."

"Yes", Harry said. "Thank you, Draco."

Draco took a deep breath. "Why were you at the club?”

"I just came to", Harry said. "It’s been so long since I’ve seen you."

"You remember?” Draco asked.

Harry chuckled. "It’s been a long time. I’ve talked about horrible things, and I think I’ve tried pretty much   
everything in my power to get back. To play on the façade, play on the recents, play on the newness of the world   
and the life. He was puritanical. The good, the bad, and the ugly. But I’ve always managed to end up with   
the absolute worst of the worst. And that’s you."

"Yes", Harry said, looking down at the table. "You’re the best, and I’ll never try anything less than you—and that you. You’re always the best. Offering me some help, offering me a place to live, an opportunity to get married, something I know I’ll never have to ask because you’ll never think about it and I’ll never let you down. You’ll never be less than what you are."

"I love you, Draco, and I’ll never stop loving you", Harry whispered, looking to the clock.

Draco sighed, though he saw Harry every other second. "Do you want to see me?”

"Yes", Harry said. "I’ll see you tomorrow if you’d like."

"Good. And thank you for the tea."

"Thank you", he said, giving Harry a nervous laugh. "I’ll see you while I’m gone."

"Good, good, good."

"Where the hell have you been?”

"I’m not quite sure", Harry said. "I don’t know how much I slept, and I’m sure you don’t either. But I resolved enough of my troubles that it’s not like I’ll get caught and spent the next six months regretting myself."

"That’s what I thought too."

"What happened to you?”

"Well... I have been feeling strange for a while now", Harry said. "It’s been like I can really feel   
the magic of the past, but I’m not sure how exactly. I’ve been feeling strange all day."

###

"Say, congratulations for the cake, sir."

"You’re welcome", she replied without missing a beat.

Dumbledore chuckled at her sentiment, and took her by the hand into a tight embrace.   
"Be brave, Miss Granger. I’ll be the first to tell you that things have changed. With the events of the last few   
days, there’s no question that things are a lot more complicated than they ever have been before.   
Over the last month or so, you've made some rather extraordinary progress, and I’m proud to say that   
I’m extremely pleased that you’re still in a position to help, Miss Granger. But that progress doesn’t end here.   
I’m proud to announce you’re the first student in my department named for the school’s first black student.   
You are, however, not the only person named for the school’s first black student. I am proud to proclaim the   
publication of the award-winning Best Quidditch player of the year, and the award-winning valet and display.   
You are also the inspiration behind the ambitious things that are still about to take place at Hogwarts,   
the Shrine of the Goddess of Magic."

She smiled. "Thank you, both of you", she concluded, and then, after turning to leave, turned to smile back.

Hermione nodded, and turned to walk into the library, holding out a complement.  
"Thank you for your firm hand", she said in a challenging voice, and then she rummaged in her jacket.

"That’s very kind of you", Dumbledore said, and then he turned to look at her.   
"Excellent, Miss Granger", he said, smiling and nodding at the lights. "I’ll see you soon",   
he teased, pulling out his quill and a quill and a quill to begin sketching a few notes.

She nodded, glancing at where the other teachers were clustered, and then sat down beside one of them.

"Thank you for your help today, Mr. Black", Hermione said, looking at the note and frowning at the note.

"Your compliments are appreciated, Miss Granger", the other teacher said.

"Thank you, sir", Hermione said, smiling. "Very well."

"Good evening", the other teacher said, and then they left, leaving Harry and Ron to send letters from their parents and work.

###

"See you tomorrow, Madame Pimps."

"Bye, Miss Granger. You’re welcome."

And suddenly a familiar hand was gripping her arse, pulling her closer. It was and old witch from school,   
the mysterious girl from the accounting book. "Oh, there you are. Are you all right? What have you done?”

Hermione slumped against the wall and looked around, trying to see how far away she was.   
Her eyes met the witch standing next to her, who nodded to the wall, leaving her to reconvene with her wand.   
"I’m fine. Just pee."

Hermione found herself blushing.

"I’m honestly not sure." Her companion didn’t reply.

"You’re welcome, Miss Granger." Her hand tightened around Hermione’s cock, and she felt the moment she pulled away,   
feeling as if her whole world was spinning. "Come, take off your pants", She commanded.

Hermione gasped, lifting alone and peering down.

"Now", She said, eyes wide, "I’ll take these off and check your arse for any signs.   
I’ll get your underwear, and if you’re really a pussy” She was cut off as the witch pushed off the pants and   
proceeded to pull off the entire set.

Hermione blinked and turned her head.

"I’m going to see if you’re right."

She swallowed lightly, eyes red at the same time.

"Are you alright?”

"What are you looking for?”

Hermione blinked.

"I just got here. Did you just see my arse?”

The witch nodded. "Oh. Yes. Of course you did."

Hermione swallowed lightly. "I’m sure it’ll be all right."

"You can tell me", The witch added, and Hermione felt a small bit of pleasure at the reference.

"Yes", Hermione said, cheeks showing as she didn’t feel like answering.

"You asked me to get your underwear", The witch asked gently.   
"And I’m going to check your arse so you can see if there’s anything abnormal."

Hermione’s eyes widened as a strange sensation took control.

"I made a lot of progress today", The witch told her softly, as she began to explain,   
"And I’m so happy. You’re starting to look like a real witch."

Hermione blinked as she struggled to comprehend why she had been so baffled.   
She had experienced the same thing in the past. The witch didn’t ask, she just asked with genuine concern and sat at her desk.

"Right", Hermione breathed, feeling a tinge of panic throbbing in her stomach,   
"I’m really happy. This whole day’s been rather interesting."

"Is your pussy still sore?”

Hermione nodded and grinned broadly. "It feels much better now. I’m so full and ready to come."

"Is anything wrong with you?”

"Not really", Hermione muttered and frowned, "I just feel different."

"Like your entire body is different."

"My entire body is different?” Hermione rolled her eyes. "I feel like I’m more than just a woman."

She smirked.

"You’re actually more than just a witch."

She smirked.

"Yes", She said, smiling again, "I’m not shy about telling you how I feel about you."

"Does that mean you don’t get to be the one to tell me?”

"No", Hermione said simply.

"Well ..." The witch took a step back, "I’ll take a look at your arse if you don’t like my face."

Hermione swallowed nervously, and relented, standing to her feet and locking her arms around the witch.   
She started to pull away, but the witch’s grim face started to brighten.   
She looked more nervous than before, even though she had the girl’s face


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In order to give you a better understanding of how to play this game, we need a little introduction to some of its rules and the most simple ones. Please be aware that our game is totally trivial, so there is no need to read it thoroughly in order to understand the rules."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what happens when an artificial wizard starts to dream of wizards, magical creatures and sometimes Hogwarts. This is the transcripts of an artificial, AI-generated podcast.
> 
> Subscribe to the podcast in your favourite podcast app: https://podops.dev/s/wizards-magic-sheep/feed.xml

"In order to give you a better understanding of how to play this game, we need a little introduction to some of   
its rules and the most simple ones. Please be aware that our game is totally trivial, so there is no need to   
read it thoroughly in order to understand the rules."

His smile widened. "You mean, I don’t have to memorise them."

"You can learn them."

His smile grew even wider as he drew back. "You have", he added. "You’ll learn them, just like anyone else."

His smile was light and amused, but Hermione’s heart skipped. Her cheeks flushed in surprise as she stared at his expression.   
"Are you going to stick with me?”

"I think I’ll use my card in the game."

Her eyes darted to the card in his hand, and the next thing she knew, he was tugging her into a tight embrace.   
"I love you more than I can say."

Hermione smiled broadly, his smile widening rapidly, and they both felt the heat of her magic quickly eroding as   
the hug grew softer from his mirth.

"Thank you, Hermione."

"You have my thanks, too."

The face in his hand sobered as he cupped her forehead and held her slightly.   
"When you’re at your limit, I’ll remember and grab you a drink."

She laughed quietly. "I have a headache."

"I’ll just get you quilled."

He followed her to the window, where she smiled pleasantly.

She felt her magic begin to calm, but the pain of the withdrawal was starting to rival her pleasure.   
She was immensely grateful for every aspect of the game, and she was eager to get back to it even if it took her time.

She didn’t want to give up the game, but she knew in her heart it was the best option out of it.   
It was a long game, she could’t give up that joy just yet.

But if she was careful, she would never really lose enough.

She made the rounds of the table, feeling her magic begin to circulate again, and her eyes were already   
watering again, and her heart went a little faster.

"Thank you", she whispered, pushing her fingers towards her mouth.

She could feel his hand take her hand, and she watched as his eyes went wide.

"You’re back."

She nodded, and walked back to the table, where she sat.

"I think I’ll need a rematch."

He smiled warmly. "I’ll bring you one." He pulled her to him, and she met his eyes again.

"Yes, I’ll get it."

He smiled slightly and sat next to her.

"I’ll get you a drink."

She gawked at him.

"It’s a really good one."

He laughed. "It’s … it’s a good one."

She snatched the card from his hand.

"It is", he whispered.

She sat back in shock.

"It’s nice."

She nodded. "Thank you, Draco."

He smiled.

"Now you two can get back to your games."

They both nodded in agreement, leaving the restaurant in a strange state. She felt her magic become… something it wasn’t—

"I’m pulling out of the game."

She gasped, and he smiled.

"I wouldn’t forget you, Hermione."

He pushed her out of the window and offered her a small smile before disappearing across the street.

She followed after him, feeling the lingering pain of the withdrawal. She shuddered in disappointment. He didn’t seem to realise he’d left her at the table.

She remained in a daze for a few moments, before someone picked up a glass and placed it on the table.

"I’m going to see Miss Granger."

Hermione took it slowly. She nodded, unsure what to say.

"Good, I’ll tell her."

Draco and her sat at the table.

###

"She knows, hurts too."

"This way", she breathed, and Hermione smiled in return. "I love her so much."

"You should come with me", he murmured, and then he knelt in front of her silently. "Do you want to have dinner?”

She nodded, but didn’t answer. He smiled at her and slipped out of the room.

"What’s your name?”

He murmured it and then he stepped back. "I’m sorry", he said, holding out a framed photograph. Hermione grinned and put it in his hands. "I love this photo", she said, and she nodded, she knew he’d made it very hard for her to find the photograph when she came back to Hogwarts, but she understood why.

He looked at it for a moment and then smiled. "Thank you", he said. "I love you, Hermione."

She nodded. "I love you, too, Mr. Weasley."

And then she felt a hand brush against her forehead. It was closed and she stared at it.

She turned to see him standing next to her.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley."

He nodded. "I’ll tell Ginny about it."

"I’ll see you at dinner."

He left the room and Hermione turned to walk down the corridor. As she walked she heard a startlingly loud banging from inside the window. She turned and watched as four bald, fairly middle aged men passed by.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Weasley?” she asked, just in time to see the man in the black cloak.

The man raised a dark brow and said something in reply. "I’m going to talk to you."

Hermione began to explain the situation to him, but he was not having it.

"I'm taking you to safety. It’s too dangerous."

"What do you want to talk about?”

He shook his head and walked away and she watched as the brute forced out of him his wand. She felt a shock of guilt overtake her as he held it up at her side.

"I want to know how you managed to survive for so many years without you", she said to him.

He stopped a little and looked at her. "I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you. I just wanted to know if I can help you."

She was taken aback. "Thank you", she said, walking away.

He nodded. "I’ll keep you safe."

She groaned. "I’ll see you tomorrow."

He left the room, and then she walked back to the library. She sat down and tried to recall the circumstances of her escape. It was funny I did not have to explain exactly what had happened to Lily, but it had happened while at Grimmauld, she knew.

She skipped ahead to the three men she had spoken to, and she was stunned to hear that Harry and Ron were in the library.

"I need to tell you something", he said, putting the book in her hands. "I need to tell them I was going to tell you, but I forgot. I’ll try to remember."

She nodded and walked slowly from the room. She knew he wanted it to be safe, but she wanted them to know that he was okay. There was no way to hurt the man inside of her, and it was too dangerous.

She had thought maybe he could get out of her hair, or maybe a little bit of facial hair, but he had left at least five large, heavy scars on her face.

Hermione didn’t know how to feel about that, and she was sure that the thought made her even more terrified. She had never gotten to see a real scar before. You never knew what that guy would do to her, but she knew that there were many ways to survive.

Granger had been a happy, healthy baby and she was extremely grateful. She was greatly affected by the loss of her parents, and the loss of her father. Most of the time she felt it too. But sometimes, she still felt like the pain had been too much.

She had never felt like aching on the inside, or one night she felt like it was going to burst from the inside. She was terrified of

###

Seriously though, I don’t think we can do anything. We’ll have to destroy ourselves."

She stopped, leaning back as she squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to regain her equilibrium. She wasn’t sure why this conversation was so important, but the only thing she truly wanted was for her children to live a good life.

"I’b going to call you Snape, I’ll pick up the phone", the woman said, sounding patient. "I’ll be free in a few days."

Hermione hunched a little, lingering in the phone conversation with the woman. She shook her head sleepily.

"Thank you", she said, reluctantly pulling her phone from her pocket. "I’m going to be in touch with Dumbledore soon."

"I’ll be out of the way", the woman said, motioning toward the phone as Hermione walked down the stairs.

Hermione stopped at the second floor landing, turning to face her friend.

"Don’t be scared. He can’t do anything to you", she said, stopping. She leaned down and cupped her cheek. "You need to come to me."

She said nothing more, pushing away from the phone and turning her eyes to the floor.

She cracked it open and stretched, revealing two long, dark shadows, one of which Dean had tagged earlier.

Hermione bit her lip and started to stretch; the phone was already ringing and vibrating. She threw her arms around the girl and held her close.

"It’s a pleasure to hear from you again", she said, handing the phone back to her.

The girl smiled and placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head before turning back around to the wall and calling it a day.

Hermione sighed in annoyance as she walked her place and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She stumbled over to her chair and rested her head against it.

"I’m not sure if I’ll be able to do anything before the holiday. I don’t think I can keep up with everyone", she said, pulling out her book and flipping through it. "I’ll see you on Friday."

Hermione smiled and took a deep breath, turning away from the phone conversation. She turned back around, facing Dumbledore.

"Professor."

The man started to reply, but stopped short.

"Hermione, are you alright?”

Her eyes widened.

"It’s been a nightmare."

"I’m not making any promises", he said with a raised eyebrow. "And I’m not going anywhere; there’s no need for me to worry."

"You’re alright?”

"I’m fine", she said, swinging her legs up to her elbows. "I can’t tell you or anyone else. The headmaster is a bit insane."

She held up a hand. "You can’t come in the library without him."

"I’ll come in the library when I can."

She started to laugh, unsure of what to make of that.

"Alright, you don’t have to tell me."

She paused.

"I’ll think about it."

He looked unsure.

"I think", he said, tapping her hand. "I think… I’m going to do something about it", he said, glancing away.

Hermione smiled, leaning back, and pressing the phone between her fingers. "It’s a call", she said.

"Oh", he said. "This is dangerous, but only really necessary."

Then he gave her a knowing glance.

"I’m going to talk with you."

He leaned forward and stared at her for a long moment before turning and walking away. He continued to follow her, as he always did, until she made it back to the library.

Hermione sighed as she continued to follow him.

"Wait..." she started, glancing at the clock in the library. "How is it that you’ve been gone two days?” she said at the reminder.

The clock flashed.

###

It was the end of November and Harry was still in heavy pain. It had been a long, long time since he had been in such trouble, but he was starting to feel better as the months passed by.  
He said goodbye to Hermione, Dudley and a couple of other people, but it was the first time since the war had ended that they ever saw him again.  
After the war, he had locked himself away in his practice and its place, but it had been after he had been almost beaten to death, and his friend had taken first place in the class of the Order. She should have won the election, he thought, but the way she was on her feet was a sign that it was all to do with her being pregnant with another witch, and that she had been fighting to keep the honor.  
Harry was in the library the next day, and he was able to make it through without any real mishap. He felt better than he had in months, he thought, because he was starting to feel like he had been through what he had here was the only place that he had ever known.  
He was not.  
Harry had not been able to stay in the hospital room for more than a few hours. He had cried on the floor of the room, hunched over his bottle, and been so afraid that there was something wrong with it all that he had come to believe that there was nothing wrong with it.  
But still, he had been unable to go back to the castle. There had been a man in the nurse's office that had tried to get him to stay, but Harry had had been able to convince her to leave by her own strength, and she had left the room.  
As strange as it seemed at the time, it had become a habit of the older generations for those who could manage to put on a good showing in the antiquated school system, to let others know that their life had been ruined before they could even have one.  
Fred, George and Ron were the ones who had had the most trouble with the change, but most of them had been fine, even when Harry had visited. Ron and George had been better, but they both had the same amount of trouble with the Ministry. He didn't understand why, but one of the reasons he had decided to focus this time was because he had not been around before the war.  
No one knew anything.  
Harry was not alone in believing that.  
But it turned out that the only way to make his life better was to train. Even though he had done everything he could to try and improve the world around him, he had just had regular training here with Ron.  
It had been hard training.  
And that was when it had become clear to him that the purpose of the Order was not just to defeat Voldemort, but to prevent and stop how his followers could be used.  
It was George that had told him that his plan would fail. He had to stop the order before his plans and it would be his fault. Therefore, while it was Harry who had recovered his confidence by learning from the lessons of the war, it was Ron who had done it.  
When he had been healed, he hadn't truly been able to meet his students, and he had been worried about what would happen to him when he failed.  
But Ron had acted the way he had before the war, and it had been what he'd wished for. That it had been done properly; properly in a way that it was safe.  
Ron was not a fool. He knew that the Order would not succeed. Not by killing them. Not by controlling or enslaving them. Not with a witch as powerful as Voldemort.  
He knew that the group would have to kill their leader and stop him. He knew that he would not succeed. And that she would have to be the one to get the group of people that he had time to kill back.  
He didn't know how to stand up to that man with the best of intentions, but Ron had done well enough, and it had been at least a month before he had to think twice before it.  
But what he didn't know was that he had seen his former lover, restored some semblance of peace to his life, and if he could learn a few things from her, he had enough.  
He had not seen what a Death Eater could do to an unwitting member of the Order, but in the end, he had learned more than the I have done anytime of the last five years, and this was the biggest display of bravery and determination he had found in his life.  
What was it worth?  
It was a gift.  
If there was any way to make the group stronger, it would be to put the prophecy to an end and show Voldemort that he was in danger.  
But that was Ron's job. He did what he and Harry had agreed upon.  
After years of living alone, and getting to spend his time with a normal girl, he


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He’ll be fine" she assured him. "We’ll do it as soon as possible."
> 
> "All right then" Lucius said, setting off for the bathroom. "What is it?"
> 
> "I swallowed too much water" she said in a shy voice. "I need to take a shower."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what happens when an artificial wizard starts to dream of wizards, magical creatures and sometimes Hogwarts. This is the transcripts of an artificial, AI-generated podcast.
> 
> Subscribe to the podcast in your favourite podcast app: https://podops.dev/s/wizards-magic-sheep/feed.xml

"He’ll be fine" she assured him. "We’ll do it as soon as possible."

"All right then" Lucius said, setting off for the bathroom. "What is it?"

"I swallowed too much water" she said in a shy voice. "I need to take a shower."

He nodded, loosening the cloth from her head, and started to unbutton her dress. Her hair was damp with sweat, and her   
dress was buttoned up so that she could fit the rest of the dress in. He needed to change into a shorter skirt and a   
longer mini skirt in the meantime. "You’re going to walk in the rain."

"I’m going to a happy place" she laughed.

"You don’t have to wear rain clothes. I’ll figure it out for you" he said, guiding her down to the steps.   
He could feel the weight of her in his shoes as he walked.

"Yes, I’m sure I’ll find a way to make my father pay one to get me out of the rain" she said as she slipped the dress   
off her shoulders, and into her dresser.

One morning, he couldn’t get his hands around the idea of spending a whole day in the rain.   
He was in the office with Remus, and they were in the middle of finishing up research for this report they’d   
been working on. His mind wasn’t clear. Hermione said she would show him the idea in the morning, and he had to ask   
Remus for directions the next time he saw her. Once they were through the lunch, he waited in the cafeteria for   
his parents to get back to their cottage. He had a blast. It was the kind of facility that made him feel like a   
modern day knight.

Today was a date. He knew that. He did not know what his parents would say, but after dinner, he’d have to wait   
for his parents as well as Lily to go to the pub. Then his mother and father would be away for about a week.   
Lucius and Narcissa would be going to the pub at St. Thomas.

"So, what’s it going to be?" he asked.

"I’m going to be a partner in a company that has the brains."

He laughed. "You’re right."

"I have to start from scratch, of course. I’ll always been a bit self-assured. But now I can see that you don’t have to do that.   
You can still be confident working in the field, or that you’re capable of making a difference."

She nodded. "You’ll be free to be the best you can be, no matter how you prove it."

"I won’t let anyone tell me what I can’t do. I’ll go out and work the hardest to make things better"   
he said, taking another sip of his coffee. "I’ll be the best I can be."

"You can’t just help your parents and husband get married. They’ll never be able to live the normal lives of a married couple.   
They’ll take it too far."

"I’ll make it right" he said. "I’ll make it right."

"I can’t believe you’re so excited to be working with people like yourself. I thought you had no intention of ever getting married."

"I do have intentions of getting married" he said, smiling at her. "But I’ll be a bit left out of what happens tonight. I promise that."

He returned to his coffee and the table. "I’ll see you on Saturday."

"I’ll see you on Saturday" Hermione said, and pulled out her card from the stack on the table.   
He put it on the table and waited for her to send it. He read the thank yous and the notes in a second, and put them in his pocket. He started to prepare for the night, but his plan changed a little as soon as he got a message that they’d be coming to get him.

The future was an unfamiliar place. They were at St. Thomas, in a country that he'd never visited.

###

She was so calm so simply so fixated. The sound of her name going sharp followed her simple emotion. "I’ll be in touch."  
"I’ll see you soon."

Hermione didn’t want to leave her side, but she could not look so indignant. She needed to get back to her original goal.   
So she’d woken up late, went downstairs, and made herself comfortable. She’d notice if anything happened.   
She wasn’t sure if she was still in the same place as she was before she read a message on the milk carton, but   
she was quite happy with the information she’d gleaned.

She’d sit and read the newspaper again, although it had been a few minutes since she’d gone to sleep.   
She made sure her clothes were still in their proper places, and she’d put on the proper clothes.   
Once she’d finished reading the article, she’d go back to bed.

She didn’t mind that her day had been full of hell, but she knew she needed to take a little time to catch up on the news.   
She did have time to read it all, and she was a little disappointed she hadn’t read this today’s news, but   
she’d read it in a few days and was prepared to wait until she had it.

She went to bed.

For a few days she had no reason to fear dying. It was a miracle that it did not happen at that point.   
But this morning, she experienced an unpleasant disappointment.

The first thing she noticed was the fact that she had changed. She had realised this on her own, and it was a   
little unsettling. However, once she realised it, it was a relief. She was nowhere near as weak as she had thought she was.   
A new piece of the puzzle that had suddenly emerged on her life had her thinking of her teenage years.   
She had never been able to push through adolescence.

She had read the headlines over and over again in her mind. They had been mesmerising.

The tabloid articles. The stories of the day.

She realised that she had seen something in those articles that had made her want to cry.

Why is hers funny?

The girl who was supposed to look after her had left her alone in the middle of the mission.

The girl who had been told to love herself for herself and people.

The girl who had been told to never ever be afraid of failure.

The girl who had been told that she would never be the next Hermione.

She had felt so powerful. She had been so young and small, and yet she had written back and never looked back.

She had given up, and she was almost glad.

She had stopped feeling anything vaguely unpleasant. She had stopped worrying about her future.   
She stopped worrying about the future of her children, or the future of her boyfriend, or even the future of the world.

She had said goodbye to her friends and got ready for the next day. She had made sure to keep herself   
busy enough that she had a few things to do when she didn’t feel like she could take her time and walk down the stairs.

She had sat by the window watching a few people passing by, but it was all less than it was before she had come here and read.

She had been so used to the sisterhood in her school, now was almost like she was second class.   
She was a slag, and she was still surprised that some of her peers thought she deserved better than that.   
She thought that she was a good person, but no one in Hogwarts was as kind as her.

She had been so glad that she had been able to get away with being so lost in thought that it had taken her so long to realise that.

But it had been too long. She was bored. And she was too tired to care. She was tired to take care of and ask for anything.

She was tired of being the idiotic ignorant girl she used to be.

She was tired of people making assumptions and judging her.

She was tired of those who blamed and judged and always tried to take her down.

She was tired of people who saw her as bad doing so.

She was tired of it all.

She was tired of being unable to help people who didn’t deserve to be treated.

She was tired of all the other people who had taken advantage of her.

She was tired of the people who thought that she was less valuable.

For a few days it felt like.

But then she felt sick. She stared at the window again. It was, she realised, a little bit colder than before, but   
all she could do was stare. She didn’t know what was wrong with her.

###

"I think I’ll go on a few dates in the meantime. You never know how to make it work in the long run, but I’ll make sure you’re happy."

Hermione smiled. "I love you, Draco. I love you more than you can imagine."

His face crumpled, and he fell silent. He leaned into her, resting himself on his stomach, and Hermione sighed slightly.   
"I love you too, Hermione."

He nodded. "I love you too."

Harry smiled. He turned to look to Neville, who nodded at him in turn. Harry raised an eyebrow at Neville, and Hermione   
wondered how much he had lied to them about his wizarding life. 

"So do I" Harry murmured. "I’ll see you this weekend, eh?"

"Sure" Hermione grinned.

###

Draco walked into the Great Hall of Hogwarts, knowing that one of the only things he needed to do was hang around with   
his friends. He was thrilled to find that they had made it rather smooth going from Slytherin to Hufflepuff, but it   
was a welcome change. Draco knew that the way his basilisk had been treated had been rather controversial, but   
he was glad it had been addressed in a more sympathetic way. 

The rest of the school was waiting for the arrival of the Dark Lord, and it was clear that it was finally free.   
The same as the day before, anyone who was near the door was treated to an extended exposition about the school,   
the future of the wizarding world, and what was going to happen when the new school year began.   
Draco knew that it was the best day in a year for Hogwarts students in their quest to achieve their full potential.

As he walked in to the main hall, he could hear all the students talking and laughing. He had no idea, but it   
was becoming clearer every day that he was in for a long, hard week. The Dark Lord seemed to view this part of   
the school as his punishment for being too closely aligned with the Malfoys, and he had plans for the rest of the   
school to start their fight to free him.

After he and Hermione left the Great Hall, he watched in fascination as the students made their way to the sorting hat.   
The sorting hat wasn’t like the sorting hat her father had designed, but it was exactly like the one she’d seen in the   
book from Hogwarts, and it was surprisingly accurate. There were fewer students with pureblood backgrounds than   
he’d imagined, but the sorted students had more members of the same blood status, and they were better sorted than the   
pureblood students. All the students were sorted into the correct Houses, the same as they were sorted into the   
correct Years, which meant that they were in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, and in their   
Hufflepuff Houses, the Hufflepuff twins, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley.

Draco was surprised at how thorough this whole process was, and how comfortable everyone was.   
He wasn’t completely sure what the sorting hat had been through, but he thought it was set up with a cleaning spell of some sort.   
He could tell that it’d treated students whoever had been sorted in a different way, but it didn’t look like that.   
It didn’t look like the students had been sorted by their blood status, which was the very same as what Potter had   
guessed and was what he would have guessed had the hat been set up correctly, but it didn’t look like that.

"Thank you for all the help coming this way today" Harry said. He smiled and shook his head.   
"I’m glad it was managed properly, but I can't believe it’s even free to Hogwarts. I have to be honest with you,   
there’s no way I can do this again."

"The hat isn’t what you remember if you remember correctly. It’s what my father told me before he died.   
The sorting hat is nothing but reality, but despite my best efforts, I’m still not sure I believe him. He told me   
how to go about it properly, how to do what was best for the students, and what was right. No matter what   
I do, I can’t believe that I have to do this."

"I know" Harry said. He smiled again, "Not that I don’t want to participate in this, or that I wouldn’t want you to, but   
if I can’t, I’ll never be able to do it.

###

Harry was trying to figure out why the Auror office had been right about Malfoy. The man was right about his connection to   
purebloods. The people behind the ministry had seen him grow up with many pureblood teachers, and now   
they'd seen him live his life in complete isolation. He'd seen him lose it all in the last year, I know that better than anyone.   
It made him feel like a total outsider, and it didn't help that he'd never been anywhere near any pureblooded bloods, either.

He was also like a child. If someone had been nicer to him, he'd know it. It was like he was at the end of the   
line of muggleborns, or they would've grown up to be purebloods. He'd never know it, but he'd know it, and it was a   
part of him that couldn't explain. Even when he'd visited the muggle borns, he'd felt like it was a form of torture   
that was just for them. No one knew that was true.

The last time he had seen Harry, he had decided that there was something wrong with him.   
He'd been so angry, and that anger had made his mind feel stuck, like he was. He'd come to realize that being   
cursed or marked was a curse. That it was an invisible curse, and that he was doomed to be unlovable, never   
seeing anyone. He'd come to regret that.

Harry knew he had some serious problems with his muggleborn status. He knew that the muggleborns were not   
fully equal to the purebloods, and that they were the less desirable muggleborns, but he couldn't decide if   
he really believed that. He couldn't decide if he genuinely cared about them, or if he wanted them to be seen as a   
special class. He knew that he wanted muggleborns to be special, but his dream wasn't what he believed in, and   
it wasn't something he could accept.

And then, just when he thought he was finished, things started to unravel. He found himself in a corner.   
Feeling anxious, he looked up and realized that there was a new person in front of him. They were not the   
muggleborns she'd been talking about.

Hermione Granger.

When he'd been assigned her to help out, she'd said that she wasn’t overly shabby. She had, in fact, peeked her   
toes in his hair. She had told him that she didn’t mind, that she liked to dress up as a witch, and that she liked   
it when he grew out his hair. And that she was every bit as beautiful as the muggleborns she referred to   
as "those damn muggle born beauties."

She’d been so vague with their interests, as if she didn’t know. Hermione was always trying to make him   
feel good, and he was guilty about that. He always felt guilty about how his muggleborn status kept him from being   
accepted at Hogwarts. He felt guilty that he couldn’t go to a muggleborns party because of it.   
He felt guilty that he couldn’t be present at a muggleborn’s prom, because he felt like he couldn’t enjoy   
himself if he went. He felt guilty that he couldn’t be taken at a muggleborns ball because of it.

Begrudgingly, he accepted her apology, apologized for her actions, and promised himself that he’d come to see her   
later this summer, but that he wouldn’t be late. He wasn’t sure when, or why, but he decided to make it up to her.

That was about a month after she left, and he still wasn’t sure why. He didn’t know why he’d come across her, but he had.   
She’d been in class, walking around, and his thoughts were mixed. He had to admit to himself that she was a bit funny.   
He liked her. She was nice and he laughed and showed her around the castle. She had offered him a place to stay,   
so he took her up on it, and stayed. Maybe he would try and get her back, but he couldn’t say that. She was too nice.   
He hated her.

When he arrived in Hogwarts, he didn’t know what he expected to find there. He didn’t know what kind of reactions   
he’d experienced, or what kind of things he expected to happen. But when he walked into the castle, things had changed.   
The Malfoy family was there. He’d seen a few people in the crowd, and he didn’t think the Ministry had caught up with him.   
He just had the feeling that people were a lot more accepting of muggleborns.

###

"It’s bad" Hermione said.

Draco paused, surprised by the seriousness of his voice. "This is the same as how it always used to be, just with a few exceptions?"

She took a deep breath. "I think it’s the only exception" she said, causing a small bit of laughter to break through her carefully composed facade.

"Draco, this is serious."

"Yes, it is" she said, turning to look over her shoulder. "You’re going to insist I know something?"

"You can’t think I’m not, Hermione" he said, shoulders drawing back.

"Why?"

"Because I think I know something" she said, turning to face his table. "I think I know that you’re very angry with me, but I think..." she stopped short as he glanced up sharply. "If I’m honest with you, it’s not that I’m angry with you."

Draco expected her to cry, but she held his gaze, eyes never leaving hers. She felt a small bit of warmth bloom, almost like a brief memory of a fresh spring. "That’s all very well. However, I don’t think it can be any worse than it has been since all this began."

"Why are you angry?"

He stared at her, hesitating at the question before finally deciding on his own. "Because you’ve been my adversary since I started Hogwarts. I have been arguing with you about everything, father and madman, you know. I have been battling you."

"You haven’t done anything wrong" she said, her voice sounding light and vague. "Even you know that you have. I won’t let you get in my way again, Draco."

He sighed, shoulders drawing back. "I know you won’t" he said firmly, putting a hand to his forehead. "But..."

"You and I have gone to war before."

The corner of his mouth lifted. "You can have this conversation with me" he said, leaning back again and giving up his seat. "I’ll tell you everything I know about what I know."

The room was silent, and Hermione realized that Draco wasn’t sure if he was on the point. He felt confident in his claim, but it was obviously something he’d been expecting to hear, which she found surprising.

Draco nodded. "Thank you for looking out for me when I started Hogwarts."

"That you are not."

Draco felt a slight twinge of his magic trying to escape him as she glanced up. "I know that."

"Are you two not going to talk about this?"

"I’m going to end up in Slytherin" she said.

"You’re not going to go to school?"

"I’m going to go to Hogwarts."

"Then why are you angry?"

"Because you’re my enemy."

"You can’t control things like you can do."

"You hate me."

"I'm trying" Draco said bluntly. "I can’t take away the possibility of my being your enemy. I won’t let you get in my way again unless you tell me something. I won’t let you get out of my way, unless you tell me something."

"You mean" he clarified, "you can’t have a conversation about politics with me. I don’t think I’ve ever had a conversation with you. You’re truly a danger to me. You know that."

Hermione smiled down at his words, wondering what he’d meant by the words.

"I’m going to try" she said, turning to leave.

"Why in Merlin’s name don’t you think I’ll get in your way, Draco?"

"I don’t know" he said, pulling out of the chair and going to sit. "But I know it"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione had never felt more refreshed before a shower. She was sure her diet made it even sweeter. 
> 
> She was also sure she never had to have to see a doctor again. She was aced up, and that was what made Snape's visit worthwhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what happens when an artificial wizard starts to dream of wizards, magical creatures and sometimes Hogwarts. This is the transcripts of an artificial, AI-generated podcast.
> 
> Subscribe to the podcast in your favourite podcast app: https://podops.dev/s/wizards-magic-sheep/feed.xml

Hermione had never felt more refreshed before a shower. She was sure her diet made it even sweeter. She was also sure she never had to have to see a doctor again. She was aced up, and that was what made Snape's visit worthwhile.

He had his usual, casual, and uneventful schedule. Aside from the occasional appointment with his own doctor, or a visit with a nutritionist, Snape wasn't working as often as he used to. But to be honest, he had always been happier, and this was no different. She was sure he saw it differently. Besides, she had to grab the occasional beer with him to keep herself occupied. It wasn't like she could sneak out and have him where she wanted to be. It seemed like a different Snape, but she couldn't be sure.

Thankfully, she'd found some time to study and read the latest issues of the New York Times every Sunday, and since taking her regularly share could prove difficult, she'd spent some time in the library to be patient. It wasn't like he could take up time with her, but he could read. He'd read a lot of books, as well. In her opinion, he was a bit of a scamp.

But he had taken a liking to her, and she loved him for it. She'd tried to protect him from the older Slytherin purebloods, but he'd been too influenced by Harry and his friends. He'd been quick to jump into the fight with Draco, but then Harry made it official: she'd be the face of the future, and he'd be the one to save the Wizarding World from... crazy people. What could possibly go wrong?

Well, she had thought that he was into her, but only for casual things. He'd flirted with her at the start of sixth year, and since then she'd only had the occasional fling. But she'd recovered in time and time, and learned to slow down. He'd been patient and stayed that way. She'd picked up some gold while he was gone, but it wasn't like she'd spend hours alone in his bed, alone on his bed with him and his stupid crush. She'd been happy with that.

But perhaps he was less a fling and more a friend.

By the time she woke up each morning, she hadn't taken long to get used to the fact that she hadn't had a quickie with Snape. She didn't sleep well, but she kept herself busy through the week. She read new books, read a lot of text books, and worked on her aura. She read a lot of books about potions and its effects... but she didn't get into the whole nitty gritty nature of magic. She honestly didn't understand how it worked when she tried to become a vampire. It didn't seem that easy, but she was fine. She did believe that it was a lot easier than it looked, that it was much easier than it sounded, and that it would save people's lives.

Her mind was foggy, and she felt as though she was being flirtatious with the man.

The first afternoon she was out of bed, she was surprised to find herself standing under the fallen tree. She was surprised to find that he was gone without a trace. She wondered why he'd left. She honestly didn't know. She knew that he had come over, but she didn't know where.

She stopped, and she was surprised to see that Snape wasn't gone. She sat down in front of the tree, for a moment thought, and then took a deep breath. She looked around. It was still dark, but there was only a small glow of light coming from the tree.

"But what happened?" she asked herself.

But she wasn't doing any of the things that she had planned to do. Instead, she began to question the world around her. Would she be able to get ahold of him? She got up and walked back to the spot where she had been. Her mind was still messed up, and she didn't know how to say it out loud.

"Oh, that's strange" she said, standing still for a few minutes.

She started with a small question about how he had left her body. "I would guess that he was in one of the bushes at the edge of the forest, that he left his wand, and that he took it to the forest where he got attacked. I guess he went back to the castle he was in, and maybe left to see if he could find out what happened. I wouldn't have thought that Voldemort would just go back to the castle, but that doesn't mean he didn't do anything. He made sure to get out of the castle when he was

###

Thor was still, bright and determined. She had spent the last few hours or days in a psychological state of depression. But then came the big day, and she found herself at the Ministry arguing the merits of a bill that would legalize and tax magic. She had no idea what the fuss was about, but there was some mention of a financially viable solution.

Hermione was dumbfounded. Voldemort never mentioned the idea of magic, and she had no idea if she could get a private contractor to develop a project. Every time she thought about it, the concept reeked of some disaster somewhere down the line. And she didn't know what to do after that.

She had spent the last few hours thinking about it. She had rummaged through her belongings, but she came up empty. She had decided to take another walk with the twins, and she had gone to bed. She had tried to ignore the thought that she was in danger of being kidnapped now that the Ministry had contacted her. 

And then when she got up, she felt a stutter from deep inside her that she didn't know how to explain. She turned to look for the twins, but they were nowhere to be found.

She felt a bit of trepidation, but she understood. They were being nagged by something, something that she couldn't even imagine. She had thought about it before, and she had been so certain that it was a duel, that she had fired a spell at the end. But it wasn't. It was something, she decided, that she shouldn't immediately associate with wizards who had done something that wasn't in their own self-defense.

The idea that it was Voldemort that she had been thinking about intrigued her. And she still wanted to know why she thought it was. It was like she had a flashback from some old bad dream, and she wondered why things were so confusing.

Before she could decide on a path to explore it, she rumbled out a few words to the twins and herself, and packed her bag. She went to the department and started negotiating with the Head of Magical Law Enforcement to see if he was interested in coming. When she had worked out the particulars, she pulled something from her bag and slipped it into her pocket. The idea of finally being able to speak to the twins made her want to cry as it reminded her of the pain that had been when she was younger. But she knew that it wasn't worth it, and she had to have that happen to make the twins happy.

She walked down a corridor and into the building. She sat down on the floor, grabbed a tablecloth and sat down. She hated that she wasn't getting any answers. But she didn't know why she was in the midst of such a panic.

"What the fuck is going on? What is Voldemort doing?" The twins asked in unison.

Hermione thought for a moment, and she knew that they had heard of him. Maybe it was a mixture of fear and his exertions to find his hidden identity. Or maybe they just wanted to find him and know what he was up to. "I was researching the history of magic, and I noticed something strange. There is nothing on the magical world. I mean, there is a lot of articles, but I couldn't find anything out. I follow it all, but I just don't get it. Why?"

"Maybe it's a place like this on the edge. It's dangerous. It's dangerous, but it can be used" The twins said, pulling Hermione to stand before them. "You need to know about it."

"No!" Hermione sobbed, tearing her eyes from them to look at them. "No! I need to go. I can't go there. It's dangerous!"

The twins nodded and rose. "We'll find a way to find out. We need to know more."

"I'm going to go, but I already know where I am. I don't know where it is, but I can't go there. I know that there's a secret passage down here. That could get us out. But it will take magic, and all those types of things. There's something buried in one of the ancient potions of the Wizarding World, and I know that if you find out, then it could be very dangerous. Voldemort can be very powerful, and he will use people to find it."

The twins nodded. "We'll find out. We'll tell you how to get to it. And then we'll go."

Hermione was silent for a long moment. Her heart was beating, and she was aware that she was a little out of breath. She walked away from the twins and checked the clock. It was about ten minutes until they would be allowed to leave. She put a drink in her hand and looked at the twins. There was a bit of

###

"You’re going to have to kill her" Harry Potter said, all the way down the corridor, as he stalked through the Room of Requirement, back into the place where he’d stopped short of stopping at the legendary room.

He was so confused that he didn’t notice what Harry’s eyes were turning to before he twitched his head to look behind him.

The other boys from school were out of the way so he couldn’t see them. He had known he shouldn’t have been able to see them, but he was too angry to actually think about it. And it was over. The 'not the right place, not the right time' of his life had been set. 

Lorelius smiled slyly. He always did. He always got the best of his people. He got the best of it, the best of him, and that was what Celebre’s smile was for him. He didn’t think it was for anyone else, but he was a proud man. 

"Yes" Harry said, trying to push through the wall of green smoke that adjoined the hallway. It wasn’t safe, and he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do, but he decided it was the right place. 

"Friends don’t get the best of them" the blonde pointed out. 

"Isn’t this a bit old for school?" Harry asked, feel slightly confused, but not really surprised. 

"You can’t compare yourself and me to Neville" she said, turning to look at him. "We’re not different. We’re neither too old to be relevant, though we are, but not to be where we are. Even so, you’re different. Your friends don’t get to change your life, and it’ll be up to you to take control. You don’t have to be someone’s 'go-to’ girl.' 

"I don’t" Harry said, shrugging.

"We’re not, then it’s okay to not be happy about it" she said, stopping to turn around to face him. 

"It’s not okay" Harry said, feeling a bit relieved.

"You don’t have to create someone for me. You’re not exactly in the same position as Neville."

"Yes, I am" Harry said, not taking his eyes off the blonde woman. 

This was the point where he felt a bit rattled. He felt a bit stupid. Yes, he was alone. But the "friend" in question, who was definitely not the "average" wizard, definitely wasn’t. 

"Never mind, Harry" the blonde woman laughed. "I’ll talk to you later."

She left, and he followed after her. He didn’t see the blonde woman walk behind him, and it wasn’t that he was surprised to see her, but he was actually really glad that she was gone. 

He wasn’t sure where she’d gone, but going to the Room of Requirement didn’t feel like going anywhere. Because of that, he decided to take a walk outside and think about what he would do next. 

He thought about the movie he was going to have to watch the next night, and the future he had planned for himself. He thought about what he’d eaten the night before, and what he hadn’t felt like eating for months at a time.

And he thought about what he had to do.

After the movie, he thought about what he’d told Dolohov. He thought about the duel, and the fight against his classmates. And then he thought about the way he’d done it. He didn’t think about what he’d done, but how it had happened, and how he

###

He felt like he was shaking, like the room was spinning around his body, too much light and too much activity being shoved out of his path.

The room did not seem to be spinning anymore. He could hear the heavy footfalls and the quiet rustle of birds. He could hear the moans and whispers of others approaching. He could feel every button of the apron press, every twist and turn as though it whirled around his body and shrunk down his legs.

He could feel the heels of Hermione’s heels resting on his back, the gait, and the way she had-

"Hermione?"

He looked up and noticed the wetness on her lip. She was facing him, and he felt like his limbs would curl and bend and twist and probably atrophy if he didn’t look back.

"What’s wrong?"

"You look like you’re going mad."

"We can’t be separated."

"It’s alright, love. I’ll take you back to the library."

"Of course" she muttered and looked up, as if trying to say something else, "I’ll take you to bed."

"You’re not even in my bed" he said, and she paused about to smile, "Are you ready to tuck me in?"

She nodded and drew away before he could speak. "Let’s go."

They both slipped into the hall and the living room, and he turned around to walk to the bedroom. He had started to notice the changing of her habits, but she stopped him. "We’re all going to sleep."

"You’re sleeping" he said, and she kissed his lips, but shut them back, closed them tight. "It’s not that I don’t want you to feel better" he told her, "It’s that this is something that scares me."

"It’s because I love you and I think if we don’t find a way to find the other one, it’ll be worse."

He huffed. "I would never dream of thinking that."

"And I have so many ideas for ways to fight this."

"You have many ideas?"

"Yes" he scrambled back. "I have too many ideas."

"I’ll tell you one thing" she whispered in his ear, "I’ll tell you one thing" he said. "I told you I love you before I said it."

"I know."

"And you have many ideas."

He felt a bit of a light flush prickling at the corners, and Hermione’s eyes widened for a moment.

"I’ll make it clear to all that" he said sadly, "I love you too much."

"I know"

He frowned. "So" he sighed, "What’s it to you?"

Hermione’s cheeks flushed, and she leaned back in her chair. "I love you."

"I love you more than that" he said, and then kissed the corner of her lips. "I have so many ideas."

"You don’t–"

"You are right" he said, and he kissed her lips. "I love you."

Hermione’s eyes went wide, and she rolled her eyes. "Goodnight, love."

He kissed her a second time, and then stood by the door. "Goodnight" he said.

He walked to the bedroom and shut his door, and they both went to sleep.

###

Is Hermione still in an affectionate mood? 

No, she is fully capable of feeling that way, but Hermione could only get so far before she needed a break. 

Unfortunately, the only area where Hermione could be in a mood was during the first few hours after her birthday. 

She had been more irritable in the mornings, but then came the second month. 

Hermione had started to have feelings for that man, and it was at that point that she really started to feel bad. 

It was a well known fact that wizards tended to be more attracted to one another's superior powers and mental ability, and to have wizards that were powerful and could fight wizards with upstanding and intelligent. 

At some point, Harry had shown her the power of the Dark Mark, which made her feel less alone, and more at ease. 

It was an extreme case, but Hermione had learned a great deal and could empathize with her mother who was battling an internal battle, 

Hermione was really happy to have Harry's approval, and that was that. 

And it had been good.

But not happy that she wasn’t just able to get over her feelings, but also had sex. 

Although she didn’t think that Harry would care about her sex life, it was evident that she was still in an affectionate mood. He was far more accepting of her sobbing, needing to be in control of her emotions, and that was what made her happy. 

And it was feeling better than before, with the six months that had passed.

Lily was still coming to terms with what happened with Harry. 

It was clear that Harry had gained power and power, but Lily understood that people were starting to doubt that. 

And her daughter was doing her best to learn how to deal with it. 

Just like Hermione was.

And she was on the verge of losing herself because of the power of her magical core.

And she wasn’t sure what to do.

The fat-obsessed professor was an odd friend. 

She had known him since birth, and it was clear that everything she read about his life was wrong. 

What would they do if they found out? 

Hermione wouldn’t be able to survive the next few months without him.

She was sure the Ravenclaw girl would tell Harry that, but decided that he would let her pressure the younger witch until she could find the truth.

And she would.

There was so much they didn’t know about the baby, which Hermione didn’t find a lot. 

And she knew it. All she had to do was know that Harry was magical, and that he would be able to protect the child.

What was she going to do if Harry started to look like the monster he seemed? 

She slowly turned her head, trying to envision the scenario in her head.

"You know, that was the last time I saw you before you left."

She turned back and smiled. 

"It was almost three months later when the Ministry of Magic told me."

Hermione smiled. 

"They said you were a wizard and that you were capable of protecting your home."

She blinked. 

"It was kind of startling, really."

"It couldn’t be with someone like you, who, even when you were a child, was constantly reaming things down."

"That’s how I feel now, too" she smiled. "I was forever in his shadow, and I'm not sure how he was able to protect me, but I never realized how good it was until I knew."

This was a lie, but she knew it. She knew that she wasn’t a monster, but she was protective of her child. 

She would have to take it slowly, and let herself grow, trying not to be like those times that the pair had spent together.

Still, she wasn’t sure if it was a lie. She didn’t want to be a monster. But then again, she wasn’t a wizard, and she wasn’t sure she could stand to be in Harry’s company.

"But I know that you had to struggle with it" she smiled. "But that wasn’t the only reason."

She shook her head. 

"Harry’s power was amazing" she smiled. "I had friends who were stronger than me, and I had someone that I could have been, would have become, but never was."

Her eyes narrowed. "I know" she smiled. She knew. 

###

She watched as blood rushed out of the slit in her shoulder and the shimmer of her coat was reflected in the window. The earth beneath her feet quaked, and she knew in her heart that this was what they were talking about.

Their betrothal was hell.

She sighed no. There was nothing she could do to help prevent her from being killed by the Death Eaters.

She stopped. She was still watching.

"We'll figure it out soon enough."

She swallowed. She could do this. She could save their daughter. She was capable of doing this. She had it together.

"I can’t let the giant squid eat her soul" she said, her eyes slowly falling wide. "Maybe I will get married and make a daughter. I’ll go with the flow and try to raise a family."

Harry slammed the door. "You’re insane, Dudley. You can’t just let it happen! You’re not even close to being strong enough!"

"I’m not sure" she said in exasperation. "Something doesn’t add up with you on the outside."

"You’re making me sick" he snapped. "Don’t let her die!"

"It’s all over now" she said, leaning back on her elbows. "I’m taking you to the infirmary, and I’ll find out what it is. I can feel it."

Harry blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I can feel the pain of darkness and despair." He blinked again. "You can feel the pain of something good making itself known to you and you’ll never feel it again. Everyone loses all their strength when facing something awful."

"You’re making me sick" she said, rising from her chair. "I’ll find a way to get to the infirmary, and I’ll find a way to get you out of here. I’ll talk to my father and mum. I’ll try to find a way to find another copy of the article for you and I’ll keep you safe."

"You’ll need to have a bloody heart transplant. I got a feeling you’re going to die."

"I’ll wake up in a dungeon somewhere, and I will take you somewhere. I’ll try and find you a way to get it to you" she said, smiling. "I hate myself for this. I don’t know what you’re talking about Hermione, but I’m going to live my next life eventually. Thank you, really, Ron."

He was silent, and she felt herself eager to wrap her arm around her again.

"Thank you, Harry" she said, smiling. "I’ll do better than you."

She turned and left the restaurant. Hermione had left the tavern to go to the infirmary. It wasn’t exactly what she wanted, but she wanted to make sure that the war was over and she was safe. She’d read the articles and read the books and she’d come to the conclusion that they were hopeless. She knew what the Death Eaters were up to; it was all too much. She felt like a lost cause with them. She wasn’t sure why, but she wasn’t going to take the blame. She knew that, and she wasn’t going to let herself be a coward without the thought of what they were doing.

She sent her owl to tell her parents and told them she’d see them in a few days. If she got to figure out a way to go to the infirmary after the war, it would be her only chance to save them. She was committed to Harry, and as much as she hated that, knowing that Ron would think she missed out on his birthday, she had to get him out of the hospital wing so she could go to the infirmary. He was a lot like a father to her, and she would wait until the time came.

She went with the feeling. It wouldn’t be the night that she died if they found a way to get her out of the hospital wing.

It would be a necessary evil, but at the same time, she would keep it from them. She would actually live her next life. She wasn’t sure, but she knew she would.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry swallowed owlishly. "What’s wrong?"
> 
> "I don’t know." She looked around. "The Voldy brothers have had a few things done to their collections. They are doing what they can, but we are also aware of the fact that the vaults have been emptied of vials and other medical supplies in the St. Mungo’s wards."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what happens when an artificial wizard starts to dream of wizards, magical creatures and sometimes Hogwarts. This is the transcripts of an artificial, AI-generated podcast.
> 
> Subscribe to the podcast in your favourite podcast app: https://podops.dev/s/wizards-magic-sheep/feed.xml

Harry swallowed owlishly. "What’s wrong?"

"I don’t know." She looked around. "The Voldy brothers have had a few things done to their collections. They are doing what they can, but we are also aware of the fact that the vaults have been emptied of vials and other medical supplies in the St. Mungo’s wards."

"Are they not working on their own?" Snape asked, his eyebrows lifting. "We need you to come and collect us both if we can."

"They are working on their own" Harry said. "We have to hope Voldy’s next move is to convene a meeting."

"He might have already met with Countess Bulstrode" Snape said. "I have a feeling she would be interested in going to Wales."

"And how would I don’t make myself available to him? If I don’t come, you will be alone."

Harry laughed. "Don’t worry, I’ll be with you. I promise."

"Of course" Snape said after taking a last deep breath. "We’ll have to wait to see what he’s up to at Hogwarts."

Harry nodded and took another deep breath. "If you’re so inclined."

###

"And you?" Hermione’s entire voice was a little shaky now and she shook her head. "The Dark Lord told you that you’d be treated kindly?’

There was a hint of confusion in his eyes.

Harry’s head shot up and he smiled. "Thank you, Professor. I wouldn’t do anything for you if it meant I could be allowed to visit her again."

"You’ll have to be strong Potter.’

He grinned silently. "If I don’t see her again I will kill her."

Hermione’s face flushed and she placed the flowers in his hands.

"Is she alright?" Harry asked.

"She’s fine."

She nodded, looking at him with concern.

"She is so special."

Hermione smiled. "And her father,’ she paused, "Can you tell me one thing."

"Tell me what?’

"It’s true. I don’t think the Dark Lord will be able to reclaim her."

She shrugged. "I feel good knowing she’s safe."

Harry sighed. "Very good. I’ll find out one thing."

Hermione took a deep breath, a satisfying one, before she nodded her head.

They both looked back and stared at the empty grounds.

"She’s so happy that I came.’

Harry shrugged.

"It’s been a long time since she visited me. She has a strange fascination with the Malfoys,’ she took a deep breath, "According to my friend Professor Snape her parents are from the Order. She used to dream about Sirius."

She was about to answer when a familiar voice called out.

"Harry!"

Harry smiled brightly and smiled. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Can we speak to Draco, his parents?"

"They’re here."

Harry nodded and she went to find Hermione. She placed her flowers in his hands.

"She’s fine. Her father isn’t being nice" he smiled. "But do you think you’ll be able to get yourself and Hermione some sleep?"

This was a stranger to him, but Hermione smiled. "She seemed... conflicted."

"Please don’t tell anyone." She said, her tone firm, "That’s what I meant when I said I couldn’t tell you about her."

"Don’t worry" He said firmly and Hermione was relieved. "They will be fine."

"If you’re not, I’ll kill you."

"I’ll kill you if I make any changes."

"Are you... are you all right?"

"Yes, I’ll be fine. You just have to tell me."

"If I don’t tell, do we have to go somewhere else?"

"Then you won’t know."

His expression was a mask, "You should tell me now."

"Hermione,’ he bowed his head, "I think you two should go sit down in the library. I think it’s a comfortable place to be able to talk to other people, especially the Order."

"I’m not mad."

"I’m just worried."

He nodded and the two of them walked through the little hall, which was already crowded, and Hermione’s presence was ignored as Harry made sure to order the Malfoys around the table. After they were seated her father and Sirius entered the room, and Harry followed.

"So you didn’t discover" he started. "That was to be a lie, Harry. She was joining us so we could talk to her. But then, after she got hurt, we lost hope and it changed from a lie to a lie. And now, she’s gone again."

The moment the word lie crossed the line of truth Harry realised something was wrong. George was gone as well, I’m sorry to say.

###

He was right.

That was a lie, she decided as she collected the tray from the bar.

"That’s what I’ve had this time. There were too many people. I’m sorry about the mess."

She marked a spot for her friend’s tray. "I’ll be right back."

Theo ripped a swig of the beer, pulling him in for a long, awkward conversation that quickly turned heated.

"What’s up with you, Granger?"

She chuckled as she reached over and, with a grin, grabbed his hand. "I don’t know. A few upcoming events I want to attend."

Her head jerked up, her eyes blinking rapidly depending on his question.

"You can’t have them, can you?"

Hermione twitched at the question. "I’m sorry, of course I can have them. I just was going to see your lovely, darling Batty" she smirked. "She’s cute, though."

Draco chuckled. "She’s were" he promised her. "She doesn’t know you’re coming this weekend. She’ll have to look forward to it."

He’d have to look forward to it? Hermione wondered. Was he actually going to visit her this weekend? Or had he already planned on visiting her?

"She’ll want to see you by the end of the week" he chuckled, dragging her out of his office. "I’ll be at the Masquerade. That’s always a wonderful time to see you."

She nodded. "What’s going to be the motto?"

"Right now" he said as he pushed through the door of his house, and guided her through the hallway, into his office.

She smiled. "Thank you, madam, I’m sure I’ll be seeing you later."

Draco nodded, relieved she was staying away from the official events of the Masquerade. His sister would soon be out of town, after all.

###

"There’s no reason for her ta ask for the offer Harry.’ The girls walked at a determined pace. "Draco, I need to talk to you."

"Draco’s right. We need to be careful.’ Harry thought. "Hermione, haven’t you met him?"

Hermione didn’t respond, obviously he had been in a bit of a state to know. He already knew she was still in shock, but it wasn’t what he was trying to ask. "What’s the matter?"

"Do you think he’s still alive?"

"No."

Harry sighed. "I’ll think about it."

"I’ll find this out." Hermione watched as Harry’s gaze slowly moved lower until he was behind her. She put on a show for him, but didn’t look at him. "Do you think he has more to do with the depths of his own madness?"

"Yes."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I’ll find out."

"You will go to his room."

Harry nodded. "I’ll go. I’ll see you later."

"We’ll meet you there."

He stopped and turned the corner past her to make way.

Draco sat down on a nearby chair. "I’m glad they’re back."

"They’re going to be fine" Harry said. "Their mind is broken."

"Are they really?" She taunted.

"I don’t know" he said and chuckled. "Still, I should go find the Headmaster."

"What!?" She shouted.

"What have you to say to him!?"

"Do you have any questions?"

"Is there a witch that’s more dangerous?"

"I need a potion to reverse an acid poisoning."

"Oh my god!" She said as she pouted, excited to try and stop him.

"Alright, try and look past me" he said, pulling out a jar of the potion potion from his robes. "I’ll be right back."

"I’ll leave you two alone."

"Wait!" She screamed and stomped away.

"I’ll tell you what" he said, looking around, "You both have to stop talking about that witch. She can’t be trusted. You need to stop calling her a demon, it’s humiliating."

"What did you do with her?"

"You and Harry."

"Draco, you’re getting a little blurry, don’t you think you’ve been into danger?"

"Yes."

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked, his voice tight.

"I don’t know."

"She’s probably got something to tell you."

"That’s quite the build."

"Hermione, I can’t believe you’re so distant from Snape."

"I don’t know. I don’t want to deal with that, but it’s the only option we have. I’ll give you both a minute to talk."

"Was Snape hurt?"

"Yes, but..."

"He told me he’s in a bad way."

"And how terrible that is, is only for you to decide."

"I don’t need to decide. I know you’re more than capable of finding the truth."

"Oh."

"I’ll make sure you know it."

"Your lie will do nothing to help you."

"Hermione, you’re not going to sit here and try and decide whether the witch she was talking about is alive."

"Exactly that."

###

But he could hear the urge. She’d gotten tense, her back narrow, and she was darting up and down like a bitch on the prowl.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

"I should be in your business."

"I’m not in your business, Granger. And you can’t tell me what you’re doing. You’ve gone into hiding, you’ve insulted me. You even attacked me twice. And you’re still acting like you don’t know me?"

You honestly do know me, Draco. You know he’s mean, but you’re only pretending to care. You’re never jealous. You’re never mad. You’ve never hurt me, but you’re always angry or jealous. You’ve never hurt anyone. And please, don’t make me get mad at you for being angry at all.

The pain in her voice had been broken, she was bleeding, her teeth were chattering, and she couldn’t think. She just wanted to die and tell you to go fucking die. She needed to tell you how she felt.

And the way she felt.

Draco felt sick. Sick to his stomach and his balls. Sick to his soul. He was feeling like a zombie. As if his magic had turned to ash, and he was vaguely aware of what that meant. He wasn’t sure what went on, or why, but when his stomach started to hurt, and he felt like he was going to faint, the pain was slow to come back. His muscles were weak, and his magic was blank and could barely be felt.

He felt so sick.

But that meant he was going to kill her. He would do it.

And he knew that. No one could convince him otherwise.

Draco felt sick for the first time in weeks. His magic had felt empty as he carried the knife to her throat. His magic had felt fragile. Even when it was strongest, it was a grey and weak. And when it was weak, it could be so easily manipulated. As if the spell had been killed.

It felt sad, and yet it was even sadder that he was angry with himself. I can’t live with myself all the time.

And I’ve tried to help. But I’m not strong enough. I can’t protect you. I can’t protect you.

I don’t want you to die.

I don’t want you to be angry with me. I don’t want you to hurt me.

I don’t know what’s going on.

Free you.

I don’t know what’s going on.

I"ve been searching the world for you since I found out what happened. There’s been times when I’m walking around in the middle of the night in search of you. I haven’t been present when you’ve died, or you woke up just before dinner in the middle of the night. I know you have been at your most vulnerable in the last few weeks.

And I know that, when I come back, I’m going to walk in the same direction.

And I’ll do it.

"I should go" she whispered, and Draco felt the tiniest bit of shame at her. He dismissed the thought.

"Why are you in hiding?"

"It’s for your own good" she said, voice shaky.

"You’re not hiding anything."

Draco gripped the edge of the table as he walked to the doorway. "I'm not hiding anything."

"You’re not" she repeated.

"I put a curse on you, Draco."

"Malfoy?"

"There’s something I should tell you."

"What’s it?"

"About you."

"Fuck off."

"You don’t know me."

"I’m fighting you, Malfoy."

"Don’t lecture me on how to fight."

"No."

"I put a curse on you."

"Yes."

###

"I think" she said, lifting her chin, "I think I’m starting to here. Well . . . I never thought I’d say that, but . . . I think I’m starting to feel more sympathetic to the idea that there are two kinds of men and two kinds of women."

Unsure, Draco nodded in agreement.

She shrugged, "This is old news. You know how many men you’re attracted to?"

Draco's eyes flickered between Hermione and Severus. "I’ve been thinking about it for years."

"I’ve heard that you’re attracted to men who are strong in the physical aspects of sex" Severus explained.

Draco nodded, and Hermione realized he was thinking alongside her.

Severus smiled, and Hermione smiled. "There may be some men with more physical traits who’ve been neglected by society, but that hasn’t changed. You’re immensely intelligent, Hermione. You can be any way you want to be."

"I know. I know how I can make the world a better place."

Because that was the truth, and she didn’t know why.

But there was something about him, even now, that made her think of a boy who could never be loved. It was as if he was the worst possible version of the man she wished she was, but Sam's words rang in her head, and she realized that he didn’t think she was what she really was.

He’d always thought women would love men, and even though he hated Draco, he accepted her for who she was.

And that was just because he had been raised in a male-dominated household.

Hermione smiled, relieved that Draco was on the same page.

At work, she almost missed him, for he always seemed to be on project. He always kept her in the loop, and his actions were constricted less often than usual. He was always in the same place, always talking to someone. Of course his snogging was on the same schedule as usual, which made her happy.

But it did change her mood slightly when he said something so unexpected, so profound, and yet so beautiful, that she could barely hear it over the rumbling of her brain.

"I think there’s more to it than you’ve given me the credit for" she said, leaning back against the desk.

"There is one" Severus said with a laugh.

"Yes."

Severus pulled her into his arms, and Hermione relaxed into him. She couldn’t help but feel his warmth, his passion.

"I think it’s that he’s attracted to you the same way I am."

"I know" Hermione whispered, sounding flat.

"I think it’s because you’re the only one of them that doesn’t think like you are the woman you love."

Hermione’s mouth quirked up.

"And I think it’s because you’re a strong and intelligent, strong woman. You don’t think like men do. You allow yourself to be something else. You’re a woman."

"I think I should just sleep."

Hermione felt a shiver go down her spine, and she shifted into a state of relaxation.

"What are you saying?"

The question seemed ludicrous, but she nodded.

"I’ll take you to bed" Severus said, reaching out to wrap Hermione’s arms around his waist.

Hermione gasped and held his hands in her own, trembling.

"I’m so tired. I’ll go and see you tomorrow."

He left the room, and Hermione almost wanted to get up to go tell the Prophet, but she immediately blacked out.

He was gone.

She closed her eyes and held on to each twinkling light in her room.

The only thing left was a surprising amount of time.

Catching up to her with a sigh, Hermione shrugged. "Good."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If only I had known you were pursuing the same goal."
> 
> "Your goal is how to get rid of a Death Eater carrying out your missions. I took part in the Order's successful raid on the Leaky Cauldron, and I have never seen you cry while undertaking such a goal. You do not understand the choices we face, Tom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what happens when an artificial wizard starts to dream of wizards, magical creatures and sometimes Hogwarts. This is the transcripts of an artificial, AI-generated podcast.
> 
> Subscribe to the podcast in your favourite podcast app: https://podops.dev/s/wizards-magic-sheep/feed.xml

"If only I had known you were pursuing the same goal."

"Your goal is how to get rid of a Death Eater carrying out your missions. I took part in the Order's successful raid on the Leaky Cauldron, and I have never seen you cry while undertaking such a goal. You do not understand the choices we face, Tom."

"I can’t help but wonder what you’ve been focusing on."

"I have already died."

Sirius watched as he looked at Regulus, who remained silent.

"Harry Potter, I want you to know this: you are the reason I’ve failed."

"I was never given the choice, Tom. You are the reason I have failed. I don’t know how to make myself understand why you would choose the next person you meet. I know you’re a genius, but I can’t picture a future where I know what you are and never notice you. I can’t imagine a future where I know what you’re capable of and never try to protect you."

"The only person you can protect is myself."

"So you don’t want to take me to him?"

"The only person you can protect is yourself."

"If you ever get so desperate to do so I will stop you."

"Hermione."

He stopped. She turned her startled face towards her friend. "I love you, Lord."

"I love you, Hermione" he whispered, taking the hand she had left, kissing the side of her face. "You are the reason I’m still alive, and you’re the reason I’m not dead yet."

She looked over at the small, wrinkled Callisto. "So you could have been any time in the future. The possibility is there."

Sirius, still half-watching McGonagall in the library, raised a dark brow. "I don’t know" he admitted. "But I know you won’t die."

"Oh, I don’t know" she replied, a wicked smile slowly extending across her lips. "And I’m so relieved."

Sirius sat from his seat. "I’m glad. Just don’t tell me."

"I want you" she whispered, smiling. "And something else entirely."

Sirius felt as though he was being pranked.

"I want you" she began, kissing the side of his cheek. "But you must know I am not as powerful as I should be. I have to rely on you for a lot of things."

He felt subtly uncomfortable. She was genuinely kind. She didn’t cry, or beg for help, or give up his journey on her own. She was always kind. Sometimes the difference was subtle and he missed that part. But he felt safe with that certainty and that fear. She didn’t hold power over him. He made a point to remind her that this was her choice, not his. Dumbledore had been the greatest wizard that ever lived, but he never could understand why people still worried that Dumbledore would seek to change things with him. He had been himself, and no one knew it.

"What does that make sense of my failure?"

Sirius nodded slowly. He started to explain, but Hermione took a step back.

"You must have been heartbroken for a long time. You must have gone from being a hero to being an ashamed coward."

Sirius felt as though he were being absurd. "You don’t know shit about me, Hermione."

"I know you were a hero. But I was the only one who thought you over. I know that. I know you were lonely, and you didn’t have any friends. I was sick of seeing the future coming so soon."

He felt cold. He moved his jaw. "You did not save my life. You never will."

"You could have just guided me through the trials that I face. You would have done more to help me."

"I would have been ashamed."

"You were not a hero."

###

Harry sat on the cushions under Blaise's arm, listening to his mum's diatribe. Pansy wasn’t a household name in the wizarding world, but she had been an important teacher at the down time Magical Education class. Her looks and disposition changed daily.

"She is an only child, barely old enough to barely be old enough to realize her own future, but that’s why we’re lucky, bint." Pansy said softly, earning a smile from her husband. "And I know she isn’t alone, because no, the only two people who can really love you are your parents . . . and your little witch."

"What a hazy memory" Blaise chuckled. "I’m telling you, I can’t believe you didn’t come up with that at the Ministry." Blaise was heading to the bathroom.

"Do you believe that" Pansy said carefully as she went.

Harry took a deep breath, not wanting to hear the truth from his mum. "Yes, I believe that" he said with a nod.

"I see you haven’t changed" Blaise said with a smile. "And I love you, Hermione."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I’m no longer a coward" he said.

"Maybe I can get lucky from time to time" Pansy said sarcastically.

"Are you sure you’re still a coward" Harry mused.

"I believe it. But, of course, I’ll have to be careful how I interact. I’m afraid I’m more of a pariah than I thought. And I’m sure my mum won’t be too happy just knowing that I’m a coward."

"It would be quite the treat to be told that" Harry laughed.

"No" Pansy said, waving her wand. "That’s better. You’ve been a lot of help" she smiled. "And I’ll do anything you want me to. And pass along everything I need to do so it’s done."

"And what’s the tie between Pansy’s parents and you?" Harry asked.

"I’ve seen them in public and they don’t know" Pansy said with a grimace. "And I’ve talked to them about my past. They never told me when they got married."

"Are any of them?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. They’re married."

"Sure" Harry nodded. "And they’re both fucking Death Eaters."

"I know you are" Pansy said once they were alone for a moment. "But they’re not my parents. They’re at Hogwarts, and I’m not allowed to be near them."

"Well, I need to get their consent first" Harry said.

"Yes" Pansy said. "There is enough to allow me to be allowed to use my magic, which I won’t do unless they give me permission"

###

He’s been over this before, Draco.

It’s not like the "paradise" he used to miss being in and it is extremely depressing.

"How am I supposed to live in the shithiest part of this shite?"

"Why don’t you just turn around and live the rest of the day. You can’t live through this."

Draco’s brows creases as he looks back at his friend. "I can’t do that. I don’t understand how you can live."

"You can’t, Draco. You must do something about it. At least you’re going to be safe tonight, Draco. You’re safe, I promise you. If you do nothing, you’re dead."

He’s not going to sleep well. He’ll never be safe, he’s sure, but he’s going to sleep.

"You must do something about it" Hermione says, "Then nothing."

Draco tries to grin. "I—"

Hermione giggles. "You know what I meant. If you worry, you’ll know it’s as simple as that."

"If you’re worried, you’ll know it’s as simple as that."

Hermione’s laugh is really enthusiastic. "You’re going to get a real good night’s sleep, Draco. You can’t live this life any longer."

Draco’s expression falls. "I know. I’re not going to sleep. It’s depressing. I’m not sure what it is, but I’ll do everything in my power to make it better. It’s kind of cruel, but I’m doing what I can for you"

"That’s all right" she says, "I’ll tell Severus if I see you for the rest of the day. You can’t be miserable!"

Draco snorts. "I’ll tell you if I get any grief tonight, that’s okay."

"I’ll be there" she says, "And that means you can do whatever you want and you’ll be safe."

"I’ll be there and I’ll tell you" she says, "And they’ll be okay. I love you, Draco. I love you more than anything."

"I love you, Hermione."

Draco can’t believe she’s so happy, so excited, so happy.

"And I’ll never let you down" she says, "Always."

"I love you, Draco."

Hermione smiles and leans down so that they can kiss; he kisses. "I love you too, Hermione."

Draco lets out a relieved sigh.

"I love you."

###

"It is a miracle that you still live. You are never safe. You are always on the run. If you die, you die certainly, not without a fight" he continued, raising a dark brow as he paused. "But you are so easy to kill, and I have learned to let your enemies do it. When I saw the way you were turned over, I ordered your arrest. The investigation may be over, but you have always had a way of keeping you alive. That is a little dangerous, but I can respect the gamble you take in doing dangerous things."

She felt her heart stutter with the idea, and she didn’t know if she could bear to think about it more.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

Hermione blinked in confusion. "You, Potter?"

"I found this place" he said, it being true, then, "and it’s called The Daily Prophet, and I would like to warn you."

And then she watched as his eyes narrowed in the back of her head.

"You were a dangerous bastard" he said, looking far too amused to look sad. He then paused, and she could feel her heart lurch. "And I killed for you."

She bit her tongue, finding it was a good thing that she didn’t know what was going to happen next. She didn’t know if she’d be able to handle it at all.

"That is the last time I will speak to you, Potter. My apologies, I didn’t mean to offend you, but I lied to you. You are fully aware of the fact that I don’t know anything more."

Hermione nodded, not entirely sure what to say next. He glanced at her, and then looked away as he turned back to the newspaper.

"I’ve been on a run in my spare time, but this is not the way to do it."

She turned back to the paper, and the words were blatant lies, every word a lie. She decided she had to find out what was going on with this letter, so she began to read it.

It was an article she had read on 'Crucio’s benefits, and a few other subjects as well. She read it, and her mind started to spin with the thoughts. She had noticed some of the names in the article had changed, and she wondered why. She looked up to see a note on the front page.

"It’s time for you to see a doctor" it began, and the article went on to list the names of all the doctors in Britain who practiced on the condition of blood donation.

Hermione walked up to the front, looked for the letters, and checked the table to see that none of them were signed in her name. She looked around, then down to where the text was printed. She couldn’t remember any of it. She closed it, and read it carefully, before scouring the letters.

It was a long letter. He was writing this, and she was looking for help. She could feel the anxiety wash over her as she read it. She did have to read it twice more before she could begin to understand it.

"You are eligible for blood donation" his tone was quiet, and she could sense how worried he was. "You aren’t required to be a member of the Order. There is no requirement attached to this. If you accept the offer, you will not be required to seek out a new job."

She felt cold, as she read the letter. It wasn’t like he was trying to convey anything negative out of her. She wondered if he wasn’t trying to convince her to accept it. She couldn’t think of a good way to do it. She knew she wouldn’t be able to break any of the rules and she wasn’t sure what he was trying to say.

"Thank you for your time, I hope you find a physician to help you."

She watched as his eyes narrowed. She made a mental note to ask him something he wanted to know, so she didn’t go into the ministry of magic this time, shortly. She still needed to find a doctor, but she didn’t know what she would find out about it.

"Please do not force me into a profession that I don’t want, precisely. I have a long name, and I am a relative. I need not fear the consequences if I refuse either."

###

"Today is also a test and you must perform well. If you do not have a good play you will be cut."

Hermione smiled. "I know how to play well. You will not get any better than this."

Ginny smiled brightly as she turned to face the boys. "You will never get better. You will be humiliated by your failures. You are not good enough for me, Harry Potter, but I’m so proud of the man. I don’t doubt that. When things get better, we can always watch over you. And you can reach for me if you want."

Naomi nodded in agreement. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Ginny."

Hermione smiled widely. "All the best."

He straightened his back and rose from her lap. They all watched him, Ron holding her in the most analytical of moments. Harry nodded as he turned to prepare for the test.

"So, Harry, let’s get your ready. We are going to start with the horcrux."

Harry nodded and started at the desk in the book room. He sat down carefully, so as not to reveal any more information.

"Okay, let’s get started" he said.

Ginny stuck to the work he’d done. "We have two horcruxes left, and this will be the hardest test we’ll ever have to face. If you do well I’ll let you know that you will be taken to Azkaban, and I’ll welcome you back to Hogwarts when you are ready."

Harry smiled proudly, and she nodded in understanding.

"Good luck, boys."

Harry’s eyes darkened as he realized what she was saying. "Go."

Ginny nodded and stood to remove her robes and folder on the mantle. She closed the folder and began to log out of the room. She turned to face Harry, and he grinned at her.

"You have done what you could to protect me, Hermione. You’ve helped me build a stronger body. You’ve given me a clearer mind. You’ve made me wiser than I’d ever expected to be. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever known."

He held her close and kissed her deeply. "I’m so proud."

"And so very proud."

He snorted. "I’ll be proud, too."

She took a deep breath, and thanked him before walking to the door. She dreaded having to go back to him. He'd be ashamed of her and of the knowledge she could achieve.

Harry smiled as he stood before the door, ready to award her with any accolade that came her way.

"Take your leave then" he whispered and stood up. He moved aside to allow her to bolt up the stairs. She took a deep breath, took her first step, and smiled at the vast view.

He was gone.

What had she seen?

She stopped at the bottom and then turned to face the castle. It was daybreak and she had just gotten back to her quarters. She paused to take a deep breath and sit down on the ledge.

She cleared her throat, prepared to leave the room, and then gasped.

"What are you doing back here?"

She shook her head. "I’m going to clean up something."

"Something?" He repeated, walking behind her.

"I’m going to pick up the horcrux."

She smiled. "No. Are you the one who’s got it?"

"I’m the one who’s got it. Yes."

She nodded. "Best to get it out of my hair."

"I’ll make a horcrux."

"Harry."

She stopped short, understanding that he meant no offense. "Good afternoon" she said, opening the door. "You know, there’s an old horcrux that I have to give you. It’s protected, but it’s in good condition."

"It’s in the house."

"Waterloo."

Hermione frowned in confusion.

###

An image has appeared in her hardy mind, with her cheeks flushed, and Hermione feels herself flinching, as if she’d been surprised.

"Harry’s a hero."

"You are quite the lance on the run" the other woman’s voice comments, and Hermione has to pretend to be extremely confused by what she hears.

"They are both, aren’t they?"

"Both of them" she answers simply. "I’ve had the pleasure of meeting them. If I knew either of them before, I would’ve never left them the opportunity to do so."

The woman’s eyes widen in astonishment, and she glances thoughtfully at her, as if she had forgotten her own thoughts.

"You are the best."

"They are both" she says, not really knowing exactly what to say.

"Yes, I am" she responds, thinking to what she’ll say.

"We’re going to see the world together" she tells the woman.

"Yes, we are" she confirms, and the two of them drift into silence.

"I’ll leave you two alone for now" she says, and they both walk away.

"I’ll see you later" she says at the front desk, and Hermione leaves the shop.

Hermione turns to her right and sees Neville staring as she walks by. Her eyes widen, and she looks down.

"Hagrid!"

"You should tell him this is not the time" she says, pointing at the man. "He’ll know what’s going on."

"You just want to know why I’m going to this?"

"I’ll tell him."

"Right" the witch says, and the pair of them walk, both thinking at the same time.

Hermione doesn’t know where Hermione is, but she knows that she’s not too far away. She’s in one of the shops, and she’s very close to Hagrid. She’s not sure what kind of wizard he’s, but she knows that he loves to believe in magic and has seen the power of it. She’s worried she’ll get bored of him if she doesn’t, but she’s confident of what she sees.

The Hagrid is in a small shop down the road. He’s working on some kind of potion or concoction. He looks worried, but he’s almost certain that the potion that he’s working on is what he’s looking for. He showed her a small bottle that he’s only been able to find before Hagrid went missing.

"Why did you ask for my help?"

"I found this when I found a book on the subject" Hagrid says, turning to the door and entering.

"Harry has a boy" Hagrid tells the two of them, and Hermione walks over to Hagrid, who’s still staring at the bottle.

"No" Hagrid says, putting the bottle to his head with a frown. "I’ve seen it, Hermione. He has to be a very strong wizard for someone who has the Wolfsbane potion."

"He has to be" Hagrid admits, and Hermione both smiles at the same time.

"Harry has been working on this for the last few months" Hagrid says. "He’s at the very least, as good as Hagrid can be. He’s got a good reputation, his parents are happy that he’s a bit better than them, I believe that Harry is stronger and able to deal with his feelings, but I doubt his parents would be happy to have him in them."

"I wonder if it’s only potential mental illness that’s been causing the odd behaviour of Harry’s parents" Hagrid admits.

"Maybe" Hagrid says, considering. "But, his behaviour has been going on for months now, and I don’t doubt that he is a strong wizard."

"He’s not" Hermione says, sounding disbelieving.

###

Susan and Ron would be living in the Well of the Manor for a while. She was taking her lunch break with her team, but she couldn't have carried much of it on.

They were doing their best to ignore what was going on in their lives, but the Ministry seemed to be particularly concerned about it. Since the Dark Lord had declared War upon the wizarding world, it was becoming apparent that the wizarding world was going through a stunning transformation in an incredibly short amount of time.

The catch was that the transformations were occurring in a rather harmless and calm way. When cast in a way that was obviously unwise, if the Ministry was checking for possible opportunities for wizarding offspring to become a part of the Muggle world, they didn't notice that much it was going on.

But it was happening. The magic of the transformation was real, and the dangers of it, were less clear.

The Ministry's intelligence was geared towards the Muggle world. Most of the Order and Resistance were doing quite well, but to some extent. They were actually thriving, and they were able to take advantage of their position to secure a few positions in the Ministry.

Hermione and Ron were going out to try and become full Muggle parents, and the full truth was that once they were, they would have no problem with their world. They would be fine. 

Some people were still worried that their parents would be tricked into marrying off the top of their heads. Even if they had some magical power, they were likely to have to wait to marry to be able to marry and parent to their children. The Ministry's intelligence was also focused on the Muggle world and what there was about it that they weren’t certain of.

Although everyone knew that the end of the world was near, there were still a few people who were skeptical. They believed that the masses were under the control of a very powerful wizard Voldemort, and they believed that there was a threat to the Muggle world.

They had learned the lessons of history, however, and the world was a troubled and dangerous place. A thing like this would be a blessing in disguise. If the world was going to stand a chance against Voldemort, she could guarantee it. It would mean that she would get on the right side of the Muggles.

But what if things weren’t working out in her favour? What should she do?

She drew her gaze back up to the ceiling. She was just visiting the Weasley's, though she had really only been to the neighbour's. She had learned that there were a few other people to the east of the fort, who had also made it to the neighbourhood. She wondered how many more people there were who looked like them.

They looked dangerous.

"I’m not going to sit here and wait" she said, taking the safety of her family in mind, "I have decisions to make, but if I have to, I should take her."

The door to the house was closed and the door stand closed. Hermione let herself into a quick stop. She was not about to ask any questions. She was too exhausted to think of further questions. She was about to spend time with her family.

She glanced up at the door. She didn’t want to ask who it was, but she wondered what kind of a situation it would be if it was somebody she knew, and she would have expected it to be someone Voldemort.

The door opened and someone walked in.

"Mione" the voice was deep, "It’s nice to see you again."

She swallowed. "Thank you" she smiled slightly, and returned the greeting.

"I’m going to visit with you."

"I’m going to see her" she replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you are."

"She won’t be able to take over it if you don’t."

"She won’t be able to become an Auror long-term, I’ll have to take care of her."

"She won’t get hurt, and it’ll be the right thing to do."

"We need to put a stop to the Muggles, Hermione."


End file.
